Another DxD
by reinz08
Summary: Sudah 3 bulan lebih, sejak 666(Trihexa) dikalahkah oleh tim DxD dengan dibantu oleh sekutu lainnya. Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, sedang merasa kebosanan dan meminta saran kepada Ddraig untuk melakukan apa. Ddraig pun menyarankan untuk berkunjung ke dimensi lain dengan bantuan Great Red. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Saksikan sendiri!
1. Chapter 1

**Another DxD**

 **Summary : Sudah 3 bulan lebih, sejak 666(Trihexa) dikalahkah oleh tim DxD dengan dibantu oleh sekutu lainnya. Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, sedang merasa kebosanan dan meminta saran kepada Ddraig untuk melakukan apa. Ddraig pun menyarankan untuk berkunjung ke dimensi lain dengan bantuan Great Red. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Saksikan sendiri!**

 **Pairing : Issei x ?** **  
**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD bukanlah milik saya, itu milik Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : Godlike!Issei Canon!Issei AU! Gaje! Mainstream!**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : Aku digantikan!**

Sudah 3 bulan lebih, sejak pertempuran kami, tim DxD, melawan 666(Trihexa), berakhir. Kami semua beserta keempat Yondai Maou dan sekutu kami yang lainnya, berhasil menghentikan ancaman terbesar di dunia ini, yaitu 666(Trihexa).

Aku sampai tak habis pikir. Makhluk super besar itu, memiliki sepuluh tanduk yang tiap tanduknya terdapat mahkota dan memiliki tujuh kepala yang di setiap kepalanya terdapat nama hujatan. Yaitu bertuliskan 666.

Makhluk itu mirip seperti macan tutul, tapi kakinya seperti kaki beruang dan mulutnya seperti singa. Naga memberikan makhluk ini kekuatan, tahta dan kekuasan yang besar padanya.

Kami benar-benar habis-habisan dalam melawannya dan membuatnya mati dengan dibantu oleh Great Red dan Ophis. Seluruh tenaga kami kerahkan, hanya untuk membuatnya menghilang dari dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Makhluk yang mempunyai kekuatan besar dan sebanding dengan Great Red dan Ophis itu, benar-benar membuat kami kerepotan. Apalagi ditambah oleh Azi Dahaka dan kumpulan Scale Mail Sekiryuutei palsu beserta Apophis.

Melawan kedua Naga Jahat, kumpulan Scale Mail Sekiryuutei palsu dan menghentikan 666. Dunia benar-benar terguncang, bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya, salah satu dari kedua naga itu melibatkan kedua orang tuaku!

Pada saat itu, aku mendapatkan kekuatan baru akibat tubuh yang kuterima dari potongan daging Great Red dan sebagian kekuatan yang diberikan Ophis padaku. Ya, itu adalah Diabolos Dragon atau bisa disebut DxD.

DxD. Nama yang sama dengan nama tim kami, nama yang sama dengan sebutan Great Red dan nama yang sama dengan kekuatan baruku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menamakannya begitu, tapi kurasa aku menyukai nama itu.

Aku jadi berpikir. Apakah ini artinya, perjalananku untuk mewujudkan mimpiku sebagai Raja Harem, sudah berakhir? Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karena sepertinya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, naga, dewa, mau pun yang lainnya sudah selesai.

Masalah sudah tuntas sejak kami, tim DxD, mengalahkan 666. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

…Benarkah? Apakah itu benar? Memang sih, aku senang ada banyak perempuan yang suka padaku, tapi aku merasa kalau ini kurang. Aku tahu kalau aku adalah makhluk yang egois, apalagi sekarang aku adalah naga yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Rias Gremory, seorang iblis tingkat atas, yang mereinkarnasiku menjadi pelayan iblisnya.

Tapi sampai saat ini pun, tingkatanku sebagai iblis masihlah di tingkat menengah. Belum naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Aku mendapat ini semua juga karena sebuah keberuntungan saja. Menjadi iblis dari Rias, mendapatkan Boosted Gear, salah satu Sacred Gear dari ke-13 Longinus Terlarang. Mengalahkan musuh yang kuat dan menjadi terkenal di dunia bawah, sampai-sampai aku menjadi artis di sana karena aku sering mengatakan Oppai saat bertarung dulu!

Dan lagi, aku menjadi artis untuk acara _tokusatsu_ anak-anak! Aku benar-benar bersalah karena sudah meracuni pikiran anak-anak yang polos itu dengan perkataanku dulu. Sejak itulah, aku dikenal dengan sebutan Oppai Dragon oleh semua orang di penjuru dunia.

Itu semua karena monyet sialan itu! Kalau tidak salah, Bikou namanya. Ya, dia yang memberikanku dan Rias julukan yang aneh. Aku sebagai Oppai Dragon dan Rias sebagai Switch Princess.

Rias dipanggil sebagai Switch Princess karena dulu aku memencet puting dadanya hanya untuk mencapai Balance Breaker! Memang memalukan tapi ada perasaan senang sedikit bercampur di hatiku ini ketika melakukannya!

Ah, lupakan kenangan buruk itu. Gara-gara aku melakukan itu, Ddraig sampai stres dan harus mengkonsumsi obat penenang agar tidak menangis sedih karena terlalu sering mendengar julukan itu karenaku. Maafkan aku ya, Ddraig.

Begitu juga dengan Albion, Hakuryuuko, menerima panggilan memalukan juga yaitu Butt Dragon Emperor atau Ketsuryuuko. Sama seperti Ddraig, Albion juga menjadi stres karena itu. Ddraig dan Albion sampai-sampai harus minta tolong kepada Azazel-sensei untuk mendapat obat penenang dan saling kontak dengan Fafnir, salah satu dari Lima Raja Naga yang sebagian jiwanya tersimpan di Artificial Sacred Gear milik sensei.

Sekarang aku jadi bingung, mau melakukan apa. Hari ini juga libur, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bosan tapi aku bingung. Sebaiknya kutanyakan kepada Ddraig saja.

Hei Ddraig, aku merasa bosan nih. Apa kau tahu, tempat yang menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi?

 **[Oh. Maaf Partner, aku baru bangun.]**

Tidak apa-apa. Cepat katakan padaku, Naga.

 **[Baiklah-Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Dimensional Gap?]**

Dimensional Gap? Maksudmu tempat dimana Great Red berada?

 **[Ya. Memangnya kenapa?]**

Memangnya kita mau ngapain kesana? Yang bisa dilihat disana hanyalah seekor naga merah besar sedang berenang dengan tenangnya di lautan celah dimensi membosankan.

 **[Begini. Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan dari Great Red, untuk membiarkanmu berkunjung ke dimensi lain? Ya, daripada bosan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?]**

Berkunjung ke dimensi lain? Menarik sih, tapi apakah tidak berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kembali kesini lagi?

 **[Aku yakin 99%, kalau kita pasti akan kembali lagi kesini!]**

99%? Kemana 1%-nya?

 **[Eh… Um… Bukankah 99% sudah sangat bagus? Jangan pedulikan tentang 1%-nya! Percaya saja, pasti akan berhasil. Bagaimana?]**

Perkataanmu terdengar mencurigakan, Ddraig. Tapi lebih baik dicoba, daripada tidak sama sekali.

 **[Begitu dong, Partner! Percaya diri adalah kunci dari kesuksesan!]**

Ya-ya, tapi jika terjadi kesalahan… kau yang bertanggung jawab. Mengerti?

 **[A-Aku mengerti. Hahahaha….]**

Dengan saran dari sobat nagaku itu, Ddraig, aku pergi melangkah keluar dari rumahku. Ketika aku mau keluar dari pintu, Rias dan perempuan lainnya menghalangi jalanku dengan menutupi jalanku untuk jalan ke pintu rumah.

Aku yang penasaran akan tindakan mereka terhadapku itu pun bertanya kepada mereka.

"Anu, Rias dan yang lainnya. Kenapa kalian menghalangiku untuk pergi keluar?"

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, ekspresi kesal terlihat di wajahnya. Aku merasa, kalau hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi padaku ketika aku sudah melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

Tidak hanya ekspresi Rias saja, ekspresi perempuan lainnya juga begitu.

"Kau mau kemana, Issei?"

"Um… Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat, Rias."

Begitulah. Aku harus merahasiakan dimana tujuanku. Jika tidak, mungkin dia dan yang lainnya tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Ara-ara, Issei-kun… kau sudah pintar bohong ya?"

Kali ini, bukanlah Rias yang berkata tapi Akeno-san. Dia mengatakannya dengan kata-kata andalannya tapi aura yang dikeluarkan olehnya, cukup bisa membuat bulu kudukku berdiri karena ketakutan.

"T-Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong kok!"

Aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan faktanya. Siksaan dari Akeno-san, yang dikenal sebagai Ultimate Sadist, tidak bisa diremehkan. Ketika dalam mode sadisnya, dia benar-benar mengerikan dan tak bisa dihentikan.

"A-Aku tak bisa membiarkan Issei-san pergi sebelum mengatakan pada kami, kemana perginya!"

Terdengar suara imut nan manis di telingaku. Ya, itu adalah suara dari Asia. Seorang perempuan polos nan suci meskipun sudah menjadi iblis.

"A-Asia… bahkan kau juga…"

Ugh. Asia bahkan sampai begini. Ah Satan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sebenarnya tidak mau berbohong kepada Asia yang polos, lugu nan suci ini. Jika kau mentakdirkan begitu, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa melawan.

"Issei. Jelaskan padaku, kau mau kemana?"

Suara datar dan dingin. Aku menoleh dan itu adalah suara dari Xenovia. Perempuan mantan anggota gereja dan pemegang pedang Excalibur Durandal.

"Tidak mau!"

Aku menyilangkan tanganku sebagai tanda tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada mereka. Tidak akan, karena membahayakan.

"Issei-senpai… beritahukan padaku…"

Oh tidak. Ini suara dari… Koneko-chan! Ya, suara imut nan dingin ini adalah suara milik Koneko-chan. Adik kelasku dan satu-satunya nekoshu di Klub Peneliti Gaib.

"Maaf Koneko-chan, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu."

Aku menggeleng kepalaku sebagai tanda tidak mau. Benar-benar deh, jangan paksa aku untuk membawa kalian pergi bersamaku!

"Issei-san, bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Suara ini… suara dari Rossweisse-san. Sial, dia juga guru di sekolahku. Masalah akan menjadi lebih besar jika dia terlibat.

"Maaf Rossweisse-san, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya."

Itu adalah yang terakhir. Pertanyaan terakhir dari tiap perempuan anggota Klub Peneliti Gaib yang tinggal di rumahku. Kalau Ophis, dia tidak bicara banyak meskipun kadang dia peduli padaku. Kalau Irina, untung saja dia tidak ada di sini, begitu juga dengan Ravel.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Aku lalu dengan cepat menempelkan lingkaran sihir kecil di setiap tubuh mereka, lalu lari dan menjentikkan jariku sambil mengatakan nama jurusnya.

"Dress Break!"

Dan… robeklah semua pakaian mereka. Mereka lalu berteriak malu dan berusaha menutupi tubuh mereka tanpa sadar. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari sekencang-kencangnya sampai mereka tidak bisa mengejarku.

Terima kasih kepada tubuhku yang sudah menjadi tubuh naga dan ditambah iblis, lariku jadi lumayan kencang. Kalau aku ikut lomba marathon, mungkin aku akan menjadi juara 1. Itu pun jika lawannya adalah manusia biasa.

Oh ya Ddraig, bagaimana caranya aku ke Dimensional Gap?

 **[Eh. Benar juga, aku sampai lupa. Hahahahaha!]**

Hei-hei, seriuslah sedikit! Kan kau yang memberikanku saran untuk liburan ke berbagai dimensi lewat bantuan Great Red?

 **[Baik-Baik. Coba kau gunakan sihir teleportasimu. Aku akan memberikan koordinat tempatnya. Untung saja aku sudah mengingatnya dengan baik.]**

Bagus! Kau memang naga terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah kutemui! Aku bersyukur karena kau menjadi partnerku, Ddraig!

 **[Haha. Sama-sama, meski aku masih trauma dengan julukanmu itu.]**

Maafkan aku, Ddraig-sama! Itu memang kesalahanku, tapi juga kesalahannya si monyet sialan itu!

 **[Sudah-sudah, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi. Aku bisa-bisa gila karena mengingatnya. Kuberikan padamu, koordinatnya. Ini]**

Oh. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih.

Aku sudah diberikan koordinat tempat dimana Great Red, berada sekarang atau lebih tepatnya Dimensional Gap berada.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung melakukan sihir teleportasi ke tempat Great Red berada, yaitu Dimensional Gap.

Kenapa aku harus kesana dulu? Karena yang punya kekuatan untuk mengatur dimensi adalah si naga merah super besar itu.

Dimensional Gap

Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di Dimensional Gap, tempat Great Red berada. Lebih seperti kolam renang pribadi yang sangat besar baginya karena dia selalu berenang di tempat itu.

Kulihat, ada seekor naga merah super besar di depanku. Ya, dia adalah Great Red yang sedang berenang di lautan celah dimensi ini dengan tenangnya.

Karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Great Red, Ddraig berbicara padanya menggantikanku.

 **[Hei Great Red! Kami berdua ingin berkunjung ke dimensi lain, apakah kau bisa membantu kami?]**

Great Red membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Ddraig dengan sebuah auman. Seolah mengerti akan itu, Ddraig berkata sesuatu lagi.

 **[Begitukah? Terima kasih. Partner, katanya kita diijinkan olehnya untuk pergi berkunjung ke dimensi lain. Dia memberikan jaminan kalau dia akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi jika gagal nanti.]**

Begitu ya? Baguslah! Ayo, kita berkunjung ke dimensi lain! Akhirnya aku akan bisa merasakan serunya petualangan di dimensi lain ini!

Saat aku sedang memikirkan itu, Great Red mengepakkan sayap merah besarnya itu. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu sebuah lubang dimensi berbentuk oval yang lumayan besar terbuka di depannya. Aku terkejut akan itu, lalu Ddraig menyadarkanku dari keterkejutan serta kekaguman yang melandaku.

 **[Ayo kita pergi, Partner!]**

Owh. Tapi kita akan kembali kan, Ddraig?

 **[Yakinlah saja, Partner!]**

Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu. Ayo berangkat!

Aku lalu mengeluarkan sayap iblisku. Untung saja aku bisa mengeluarkannya. Kan tidak enak, memakai sayap naga terus menerus. Setelah sayap iblisku keluar, aku lalu terbang kedalam lubang dimensi itu.

Dimensi Lain

Akhirnya aku sudah sampai juga di dimensi lain. Aku melihat-lihat sebentar seperti apa dimensi yang kudatangi ini. Aku turun kebawah dan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Terlihat sama…."

Saat aku melihat-lihat, lubang penghubung antar dimensi yang dibuka oleh Great Red tiba-tiba mengecil dan tertutup semakin cepat. Aku kaget dan terkejut melihat itu. Dengan cepat, aku mencoba mengeluarkan sayap iblisku lagi dan masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi itu.

"Ah sial! Lubangnya…!"

Tapi terlambat… lubang itu menutup dengan cepat dan semakin cepat. Aku terdiam dan berhenti setelah melihat itu. Satu-satunya harapanku untuk kembali ke dunia ini, musnah.

 **[P-Partner…]**

Diam… Ddraig.

Musnah sudah… lubang harapanku untuk kembali. Rias, Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Rossweisse-san, Ophis, Irina, Ravel dan yang lainnya. Aku tak bisa dengan enaknya kembali ke tempat asalku karena aku tak bisa dan kenapa aku meminta tolong kepada Great Red? Karena hanya dialah yang bisa melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi.

 **[Uhm. Maaf mengganggumu Partner, tapi ada baiknya kita mengecek dimensi ini terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu, kita nanti bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk kembali ke dimensi asal kita.]**

Begitu ya? Benar juga apa yang kau katakan tadi, Ddraig. Baiklah, ayo kita cek dimensi ini.

 **[Bagus. Selama kau tidak menyerah, harapan akan selalu ada, Partner! Jadi pantanglah menyerah!]**

Ya-ya, aku tahu itu dan siapakah yang mengatakan kalau perjalanan ini akan aman dan berkata kalau tingkat berhasilnya 99%?

 **[M-Maafkan aku, Partner. Ini salahku.]**

Ya, ini salahmu. Benar-benar salahmu, aku sudah menduga kalau akan terjadi yang seperti ini karena tidak mempedulikan sisa 1%-nya tadi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, terlambat untuk menyesalinya meskipun tadi aku sudah menyesal.

 **[P-Partner… kau…]**

Kudengar, kalau ada isak tangis yang terdengar di lengan kiriku ini. Sepertinya Ddraig menangis karena menyesal.

Dasar. Benar-benar naga yang merepotkan. Lupakan itu, Ddraig. Sebaiknya kita berkeliling tempat ini dan mencari tahu.

 **[Benar juga. Ayo Partner!]**

Owh! Ayo!

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku pun mengeluarkan lagi sayap iblisku dan terbang menyusuri tempat-tempat yang ada dari atas langit. Saat sedang mengecek, mataku menangkap sesuatu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tahu tentang kejadian yang kulihat di depan mataku ini.

Dari yang kulihat, ada seseorang berambut coklat jabrik seperti duren, berkencan dengan seorang perempuan. Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah taman, tepatnya di dekat air mancur.

Aku merendahkan terbangku dan bersembunyi di salah satu pohon yang ada di sana, mencoba mengamati kejadian yang kulihat ini.

"Naruto-kun, maukah kau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan?"

"Apa pun itu akan kudengarkan, Yuma-chan."

Tunggu! Yuma-chan? Apakah telingaku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa namanya hampir mirip dengan si brengsek itu.

Mengesampingkan itu dan memastikan detailnya, aku melihat mereka lagi. Kali ini mataku tak salah. Perempuan itu penampilannya benar-benar sama dengan Yuma-chan atau Raynare!

"Maukah kau mati untukku?"

"Eh…?"

Sama! Kata-katanya sama dengan si brengsek Raynare!

"A-Apa maksudmu Yuma-chan? Kelihatannya telingaku agak bermasalah. Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi, Yuma-chan?"

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibir perempuan bernama Yuma itu, dia membuka mulutnya dan berkata sesuatu padanya.

"Maukah kau mati untukku?"

Saat mengatakan itu, penampilannya tiba-tiba berubah. Mirip seperti Raynare! Sial, apa aku berada di dimensi yang mirip dengan duniaku.

Perempuan itu lalu melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya tepat ke dada si laki-laki itu. Dengan batuknya yang mengeluarkan darah, dia memuntahkannya.

"K-Kenapa… Yuma-chan?"

"Hahaha! Salahkanlah Tuhan yang telah memberikanmu Sacred Gear itu."

"Sacred… Gear…?"

"Dengan ini, tugasku sudah selesai. Selamat tinggal, Hyoudou Naruto."

Setelah mengatakan itu, 'Yuma'-chan itu pergi dari hadapan orang bernama Naruto itu dan entah kenapa, nama keluarganya sama denganku. Siapa dia? Apakah dia diriku yang lain di dimensi ini? Entah kenapa, aku agak merasa kesal ketika melihatnya.

Lalu, terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah crimson. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, keluarlah seorang perempuan bersurai merah panjang, berwajah cantik, tubuhnya yang seksi dan dada yang besar.

R-Rias…?!

Perempuan yang mirip dengan Rias itu menatap laki-laki bernama Naruto itu dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau mau hidup?"

"Y-Ya… aku mau…"

"Kalau begitu, kukabulkan keinginanmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, 'Rias' mengeluarkan 8 bidak catur, yaitu semua pion. Dia menaruhnya di atas dada laki-laki itu. Saat ini aku benar-benar mengerti satu hal ketika melihatnya, yaitu…. aku digantikan?!

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **AN : Yo-yo~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya yang memasuki fandon NaruDxD lagi. Kali ini saya membawa cerita lain lagi tapi dengan Issei yang menjadi tokoh utama. Settingnya setelah Issei mengalahkan 666(Trihexa), maklum jelek dan agak salah karena saya tidak tahu seperti apa endingnya. Silahkan dibaca saja. m(_ _)m**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another DxD**

 **Summary : Sudah 3 bulan lebih, sejak 666(Trihexa) dikalahkah oleh tim DxD dengan dibantu oleh sekutu lainnya. Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, sedang merasa kebosanan dan meminta saran kepada Ddraig untuk melakukan apa. Ddraig pun menyarankan untuk berkunjung ke dimensi lain dengan bantuan Great Red. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Saksikan sendiri!**

 **Pairing : Issei x ?** **  
**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD bukanlah milik saya, itu milik Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : Godlike!Issei Canon!Issei AU! Gaje! Mainstream!**

 **AN : Untuk yang bingung sama gaya penulisan saat Issei ama Ddraig ngomong, itu author pakai gaya penulisan LN DxD. Ichie Ishibumi juga bilang, dia buat seperti itu untuk mempermudah pembaca dalam membaca. Satu hal lagi, tokoh utama bukan Naruto tapi Issei dan Issei ada di dimensi dxd, bukan dimensi shinobi lagi. Dah, gitu aja, Ciao~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 : Aku bukan lagi Hyoudou Issei!**

Saat ini aku telah menyaksikan suatu hal yang luar biasa. Dejavu yang mengerikan tapi mengesalkan bagiku. Ya, aku Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei merasa ekstensiku tergantikan oleh seseorang ketika aku tiba di dimensi lain ini.

Dimensi lain? Ya, saat ini aku berada di dimensi lain gara-gara menutupnya lubang dimensi yang dibuat oleh Great Red saat memindahkanku kemari hanya karena aku bosan dan ingin pergi mengunjungi dimensi lain yang menyebabkan diriku dan sobat terbaikku ini, terjebak di sini.

Di depan mataku, saat ini aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut surai merah seperti darah, yaitu rambut panjang berwarna crimson. Wajahnya yang terlihat cantik dan elegan, membuatku terpana sebentar meskipun aku sudah pernah atau sering sekali melihatnya.

Hembusan angin yang dihasilkan dari ritual pembangkitan menjadi iblis yang dilakukan olehnya, membuat rambut panjang bersurai merahnya terhembus dan bagai melambai-lambai. Terasa dan terlihat kalau rambutnya sedang menari dengan senangnya.

Tanpa kusadari, 'Rias', mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempatku bersembunyi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa di sana?!"

Sialan, aku sepertinya ketahuan. Mau tak mau, kelihatannya aku harus menunjukkan wajahku.

Aku lalu turun dari pohon tempatku bersembunyi dan berniat menyapa 'Rias' dengan nada ramah.

"Ah, hai yang di sana. Maaf mengganggumu, Ahahaha."

"Siapa kau? Aku merasakan aura yang bukan manusia berasal darimu."

Astaga. Dia benar-benar tajam dalam merasakan sesuatu seperti aura.

Mendengar itu, aku lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalaku.

"Ah. Ya, aku Hibrid Iblis-Naga. Kau juga bukan manusia kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja."

Aku mengatakan itu padanya. Sebisa mungkin, aku harus merahasiakan apa yang kulakukan tadi. Tapi bodohnya, aku malah mengatakan padanya kalau aku bukan manusia.

Ah, dasar bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Dasar Hyoudou Issei bodoh! Aku jadi bingung, aku ini bodoh ya?

 **[Ya Partner, kau adalah Sekiryuutei terbodoh yang pernah kutemui.]**

Diamlah, Naga! Kau benar-benar kejam padaku, wahai sobatku!

 **[Kau kan juga mengaku, kalau kau itu bodoh tadi? Apa salahnya?]**

Diamlah, Ddraig! Aku bersumpah, akan membuatmu trauma lagi di dimensi ini!

 **[Ap-! S-Semoga saja hal itu tidak terulang lagi di dimensi ini. Aku bisa-bisa tambah stres ketika mendengarnya.]**

Huahahaha! Rasakan itu! Makanya, jangan macam-macam dengan Issei-sama!

 **[Oke-oke, aku mengerti. Cih.]**

Setelah mendengar perkataanku itu, Ddraig menjadi diam dan menurut. Meskipun nada bicara yang dia keluarkan agak dipaksakan. Aku agak tidak senang ketika mendengarnya, tapi jika diteruskan… mungkin masalahnya tambah rumit dan panjang.

Lalu, 'Rias' pun menganggukkan kepalanya meski kulihat ada sedikit tatapan mencurigai dari matanya.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku Rias Gremory."

Ditanya begitu, otakku langsung bekerja dengan keras. Seperti sebuah kereta yang disuruh untuk ikut balapan dengan mobil balap! Kecepatan berpikir dari otakku sudah melaju dengan cepat!

Nama?! Apakah aku harus pakai nama Hyoudou Issei? Tapi laki-laki yang tadi…. Namanya adalah Hyoudou Naruto. Tidak mungkin kan, aku mengatakan : Halo, namaku Hyoudou Issei. Nama keluargaku sama dengannya, tapi aku berasa dari dimensi lain.

Terdengar bodoh dan aneh! Tidak bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan. Mana ada orang bodoh yang akan percaya hal itu begitu saja? Tidak-tidak, aku harus merahasiakannya.

Tapi nama apa yang cocok? Ddraig itu naga merah… naga merah ya… Baiklah, sudah kudapatkan!

"Namaku Akairyuu Issei, senang bertemu denganmu, Gremory-san."

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Akairyuu-san."

Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke arahnya, mencoba untuk berusaha menghilangkan tuduhan curiga padaku terhadapnya. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke laki-laki tadi dan menunjuknya sambil menanyakan sesuatu ke 'Rias'.

"Anu Gremory-san… ada apa dengan laki-laki ini? Apakah terjadi suatu pertarungan?"

Dia yang mendengar perkataanku menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh dan menatapku sambil menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ah tidak. Dia tadi baru saja dibunuh oleh kekasihnya, yaitu malaikat jatuh. Karena dia tiba-tiba memanggilku lewat surat kontrak yang disebarkan oleh peliharaanku, aku jadi di sini dan membangkitkannya sebagai iblis reinkarnasi."

"Begitu ya? Jika kau menghidupkannya kembali sebagai iblis, dia pasti punya sesuatu yang begitu berharga kan?"

Aku menanyakan itu ke Rias dan dia mengangguk. Dia lalu menjawab pertanyaanku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya itu.

"Ya. Dari yang kutahu, dia mempunyai Sacred Gear yang begitu kuat dan luar biasa. Tapi aku belum bisa memastikan dengan jelas, Sacred Gear seperti apa yang dimiliki olehnya."

"Begitu ya? Masuk akal juga."

Aku mengangguk paham ketika mendengar perkataan Rias itu. Aku jadi memikirkan suatu kemungkinan di dalam kepalaku. Apakah dia juga punya Sacred Gear naga? Seperti Sekiryuutei? Jika benar, berarti dia adalah Sekiryuutei di dimensi ini dan kenapa namanya harus kue ikan?!

Bah! Namanya jelek sekali, kue ikan? Memangnya ada, orang tua yang mau menamakan anaknya dengan nama kue ikan?

 **[Partner, kurasa nama Naruto memiliki arti lain.]**

Berisik, aku tahu itu! Tapi kue ikan juga termasuk dalam salah satu artian nama itu. Hyoudou Naruto? Sepertinya ekstensiku digantikan oleh laki-laki ini.

 **[Oh ya Partner, aku baru sadar satu hal penting tentang kekuatan kita.]**

Apa itu?

 **[Kau tidak bisa menggunakan Illegal Move Triaina di sini.]**

…..

Apaaaaaaaaaa?! Kenapa tidak bisa, Ddraig?! Bukankah aku masih pelayan iblisnya Rias?! Katakan padaku, naga sialan!

 **[Sabar-sabar, Partner. Secara fisik, kau memang masih seorang iblis dan naga tapi sistem Evil Piece di dalam tubuhku tidak berfungsi di dimensi ini. Karena kau berasal dari dimensi lain. Tapi untuk mode lainnya, kau masih bisa. Ascalonmu juga masih ada, yang tidak bisa digunakan hanyalah Illegal Move Triaina.]**

Begitu ya? Tapi itu mengurangi daya tempurku! Memang sih, aku sudah mengalahkan 666 tapi tetap saja aku merasa daya tempurku menurun.

 **[Dan satu hal lagi Partner, kau tidak bisa menggunakan Cardinal Crimson Promotion mau pun Diabolos Dragon.]**

Tunggu, kenapa Diabolos Dragon juga? Bukankah mode itu aku dapat karena tubuh nagaku itu terbuat dari potongan daging Great Red dan sebagian kekuatan dari yang Ophis berikan.

 **[Bukan itu. Memang benar, tapi syarat untuk membuka Diabolos Dragon adalah kau harus menggunakan Cardinal Crimson Promotion. Itu juga termasuk dalam sistem Evil Piece. Evil Piece-mu hanya tersegel saja karena kau berada di dimensi lain.]**

Yang benar saja, Ddraig! Jika begitu, yang kubiasa hanyalah Balance Breaker biasa dan yang lainnya dong?

 **[Maaf Partner, tapi itu hanya bercanda. Kau bisa menggunakannya kok.]**

….Ddraig. Kau benar-benar akan merasakan traumamu lagi… disini!

 **[P-Partner… M-Maafkan aku.]**

Aku menghiraukan perkataan dari naga merah yang bersemayam di Boosted Gear-ku ini. Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Rias, dia melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Oh baiklah, kelihatannya Rias bingung dan diam ketika aku berbicara dengan Ddraig. Hehe, dia belum tahu kalau aku adalah Sekiryuutei.

"Ah, maaf ya Gremory-san karena membuatmu bingung."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kau tadi sedang melakukan apa? Tertidur?"

Ahahaha, tertidur. Oke, itu alasan yang konyol dan kenapa Rias menanyakan kalau aku tadi tertidur. Apakah tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih berbobot selain tertidur? Haah… Biarlah, lebih baik aku menjawab pertanyaannya saja.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku dari tadi diam karena terpana oleh wajahmu yang cantik itu, Gremory-san."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, entah kenapa… rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Imut! Imut sekali menurutku!

Tapi kenapa aku bisa menggombal sehebat ini? Apakah ini karena hasil didikan dari Azazel-sensei dan apakah Azazel-sensei pernah mengajarkan hal ini padaku? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya! Otakku yang kecil dan bodoh ini susah untuk mengingatnya!

Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Dipikirkan juga, aku tidak mengingatnya.

"B-Begitukah… Ehem. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Akairyuu-san."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya Gremory-san, apakah kau tahu dimana letak SMA Kuoh?"

"SMA Kuoh?"

Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Rias itu, meski sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dimana SMA Kuoh berada tapi agak tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan lagi, aku harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu.

"Oh. Aku tahu tempatnya dimana, Akairyuu-san. Tapi sekarang hari libur, jadi sekolah sudah tutup. Apakah kau mau mendaftar di SMA Kuoh?"

"Ya, aku mau mendaftar di SMA Kuoh. Tapi tutup ya? Sayang sekali, kalau begitu bisa tunjukkan saja dimana tempatnya? Agar besok aku bisa kesini tanpa tersesat."

"Baiklah Akairyuu-san, dengan senang hati."

Akhirnya, Rias pun mau untuk mengantarku ke SMA Kuoh. Ya, aku memang sudah tahu dimana letak SMA Kuoh berada, tapi biarkan sajalah… sekalian mau bernostalgia sedikit.

Aku juga kepikirkan akan sesuatu. Aku tidur dimana? Tidak mungkin kalau aku tidur di rumahku yang dulu, yaitu kediaman keluarga Hyoudou karena tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku sebagai Akairyuu Issei dan juga laki-laki tadi adalah penggantiku.

"Oh ya Akairyuu-san, sebelum itu… perkenankan aku membawa pulang dulu laki-laki ini ke rumahnya."

"Oh, baiklah."

Ya, sebelum pergi menuju SMA Kuoh, aku harus menemani Rias untuk membawa pulang laki-laki ini ke rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya rumah kediaman keluarga Hyoudou. Hanya butuh 10 menit jalan kaki untuk sampai kesana dan anehnya, aku lupa akan itu.

Aku membopong laki-laki itu, tapi ketika Rias mau melarangku untuk membopongnya karena dia merasa kalau itu adalah tanggung jawabnya, aku menolaknya meski aku agak kesal karena harus membopong si penggantiku di dimensi ini.

Hening. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi di antara kami berdua saat ini. Karena merasa tidak enak kalau dibiarkan hening saja, aku pun menanyakan sesuatu ke Rias.

"Hei Gremory-san. Kau dari bangsawan iblis Gremory ya?"

"Iya. Kok kau bisa tahu, Akairyuu-san?"

"Bukankah Gremory itu klan bangsawan iblis terkenal di dunia supranatural? Wajar kalau aku tahu itu."

"Haha. Benar juga, aku sampai lupa."

Aku dan Rias tertawa ketika mendengar itu. Kami masih melanjutkan berjalan ke rumah si laki-laki ini. Langkah kami lambat dikarenakan aku harus membopong laki-laki ini, yaitu Hyoudou Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus mengobrol satu sama lain. Tak disangka-sangka, selama kami mengobrol satu sama lain… kami akhirnya sudah sampai di kediaman Hyoudou, atau rumahku.

Ya, tapi di sini tidak bisa dikatakan rumahku, karena aku ada di dimensi yang berbeda. Agak sedih juga sih, tidak bisa masuk ke rumah sendiri, hanya karena berbeda dimensi.

"Oh. Maaf Akairyuu-san, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke SMA Kuoh."

"Begitukah? Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf ya, aku harus segera menyembuhkan anak ini."

"Baiklah. Akan kucari sendiri tempatnya, terima kasih karena mau membantuku, Gremory-san."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Rias, yang dibalas oleh anggukan minta maaf kepadaku. Aku lalu berbalik dan segera berangkat menuju SMA Kuoh. Sebenarnya aku tahu dan agak tidak mau kesana, tapi mau bagaimana lagi… aku harus kesana.

Haah… Sepertinya Rias mau menyembuhkan laki-laki itu dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku dulu. Agak tidak senang saat melihatnya, tapi itu bukan urusanku karena aku bukanlah orang dari dimensi ini.

Sambil berjalan dengan wajah malas, aku melangkahkan kakiku selangkah demi selangkah menuju SMA Kuoh. Tak terasa, meskipun aku berjalan secara malas, sampai juga di SMA Kuoh tapi dengan waktu yang lumayan lama juga, yaitu 20 menit lamanya.

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah kelasku dulu, kelas 2-1. Ya, tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa dibilang senpai karena sudah menjadi kelas 3.

Ketika aku sampai di kelasku dulu, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang sedang berada di sana dengan memakai seragam perempuan SMA Kuoh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu di hari libur begini.

Apakah dia ada tugas yang berhubungan dengan OSIS dan sebagainya? Coba kusapa dia.

"Um… Halo."

"Ah! Siapa ya?"

Dia lalu menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya cantik. Itulah yang bisa kukatakan saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya. Dengan diiringi oleh hembusan angin, yang membuat rambut coklat panjangnya berkibar-kibar itu dan mata berwarna coklat muda, membuat kecantikannya menjadi bertambah.

Apa yang kupikirkan?! Ingat, dia adalah manusia dari dimensi ini! Kau sudah punya perempuan sendiri yang menyukaimu di tempat asalmu itu, Hyoudou Issei!

"Ah maaf, namaku Akairyuu Issei. Aku calon murid baru di SMA Kuoh dan aku mulai masuk besok begitu juga dengan mendaftarnya. Kalau kau… siapa nona?"

"Ah, maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hyoudou Elis, senang berkenalan denganmu, Akairyuu-san."

Hyodou lagi? Apakah di dimensi ini, aku digantikan oleh dua orang? Satunya laki-laki berambut coklat duren dan satunya seorang _bishoujo_ berambut coklat panjang? Sudahlah, lupakan dulu itu dan fokus ke yang sekarang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Hyoudou-san."

"A-Ah, sama-sama…"

Hm? Entah kenapa, aku seperti melihat ada Asia kedua di perempuan ini. Sifat dan tingkah lakunya hampir sama dengan Asia! Tunggu, jika Asia ada di dimensi ini juga… bagaimana jadinya jika dia dan perempuan ini tinggal satu atap? Pasti merepotkan nantinya.

Dan juga satu hal. Aku baru tahu kalau perempuan ini juga bermarga Hyoudou dan laki-laki tadi juga bermarga Hyodou. Apakah mungkin… dia ini saudara perempuan dari laki-laki itu tadi? Sialan! Sungguh beruntung sekali nasibmu wahai diriku di dimensi ini!

Kau punya seorang saudara _bishoujo_! Ya, aku juga punya sih… Asia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, tapi itu tetap saja mengesalkan! Aku dari dulu ingin punya seorang saudara _bishoujo_! Sial, takdir memang benar-benar tidak adil!

"Oh ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Hyoudou-san? Bukankah sekolah sedang libur?"

"A-Ah. Itu karena aku ada tugas di sini. Aku disuruh untuk merawat peralatan olahraga karena sekarang adalah jadwalku merawatnya."

"Begitu ya? Tugas rupanya."

"Kalau Akairyuu-san sendiri, kesini mau ngapain? Bukankah tadi Akairyuu-san bilang kalau besok Akairyuu-san akan masuk sebagai murid baru di SMA Kuoh ini? Lantas, kenapa kesini pada saat ini?"

Wah. Dia menanyakan hal itu dan persis seperti yang kupikirkan. Kalau kujawab karena nostalgia, bisa dipercaya oleh dia tidak ya? Sebaiknya kucoba saja.

"Begini. Kalau tidak salah, 2 tahun yang lalu aku pernah menjadi murid SMA Kuoh, tapi hanya sebentar, yaitu sekitar 1 bulan. Setelah itu aku pergi keluar negeri untuk belajar di sana selama 1 tahun 11 bulan. Ya, mungkin orang-orang di sini sudah lupa semua denganku, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf ya sudah menanyakan itu, Akairyuu-san."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Dengan begitu, aku masuk kembali ke SMA Kuoh sebagai anak kelas 3. Kemungkinan aku bisa dapat teman baru di sini, meskipun sekolah di tempat yang sama."

"Kelas 3? Ah, berarti nanti Akairyuu-san akan menjadi kakak kelasku. Maaf karena sudah tidak sopan, Akairyuu-senpai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah aneh kalau dipanggil begitu. Hahaha."

Maaf ya, aku harus membohongi perempuan seperti Asia ini dengan kebohonganku yang aneh itu. Hyoudou Elis, entah kenapa… dia agak mirip denganku, seperti wujud perempuanku.

Ah, aku jadi mengingat Kiba. Bweeek. Najis amat sampai mikirin _bishounen_ sialan itu! Ini gara-gara Azazel-sensei yang memakai Pistol Pengubah Kelamin! Dia yang membuatku terus memikirkan Yumi, sosok Kiba Yuuto dalam wujud perempuan!

Terkutuklah kau, Azazel-sensei! Kuharap kau selamanya akan jomblo! Huahahahaha!

 **[Partner, kelihatannya kau mulai menjadi gila.]**

Hah? Apa maksudmu itu, Ddraig?

 **[Entahlah… pikirkan sendiri. Maaf Partner, aku mau tidur, dah.]**

Ah, hei…! Sialan, dia malah tidur.

Karena sobatku, si naga merah Ddraig, tertidur, aku pun mencoba mencari sesuatu sebagai bahan obrolan.

"Oh ya, apa kau itu saudaranya dari Hyoudou Naruto, Hyodou-san?"

"Ah. Iya benar, kenapa Akairyuu-san bisa tahu?"

"Itu… tadi aku kebetulan lewat dan mendengar sesuatu tentang saudaramu. Dia itu… orangnya seperti apa?"

"Oh, Onii-sama ya… Onii-sama itu orangnya baik, ramah dan pengertian tapi kadang-kadang membuat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya, dia juga sering dijuluki sebagai Hentai Ouji karena dia sering berkumpul bersama Matsuda-san dan Motohama-san yang dikenal sebagai Trio Mesum."

Wow. Aku kaget kalau ternyata di dimensi ini, mereka berdua juga masih dikenal sebagai gerombolan dari Trio Mesum. Aku juga kaget kalau ternyata si Naruto ini juga masuk kedalam kumpulan Trio Mesum tapi entah kenapa, julukannya agak membuatku kesal.

Aku kesal kenapa? Karena julukannya lumayan bagus, yaitu Hentai Ouji atau Pangeran Mesum. Jika dia dijuluki begitu, pasti dia orang yang tampan dan mungkin lebih tampan dariku! Cih. Benar-benar orang yang beruntung, sangat-sangat beruntung!

"Begitu ya? Sepertinya Onii-samamu orang yang hebat. Aku agak iri dengannya."

"Iri? Iri kenapa, Akairyuu-san?"

"Begini. Dulu aku juga hampir mirip dengan kakakmu, tapi bedanya aku dijuluki sebagai orang mesum, orang rendah dan bahkan binatang. Kakakmu masih beruntung, tidak… dia benar-benar beruntung."

"Akairyuu-san…"

Ya, meskipun aku menjadi iblis, mendapatkan Boosted Gear, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau aku orang yang dianggap rendah di sekolahku. Sekuat apa pun diriku dalam pertarungan yang melibatkan hal supranatural, itu tidak berguna dalam kehidupan sekolahku.

Mereka tidak akan tahu dan tidak akan mau tahu. Intinya aku cuma hebat dan terkenal di dunia supranatural saja, tidak di dunia keseharian biasa seperti ini.

Bahkan kau juga setuju dengan pemikiranku tadi kan, Ddraig?

 **[Partner… tidak usah kau paksakan seperti itu. Meskipun kau dianggap seperti itu di kehidupan sekolah mau pun kehidupan biasa, kau adalah partner terbaik dan terunik yang pernah kutemui. Tak usah pedulikan cemohan mereka, buktikan saja kalau kau bisa membalikkan pemikiran mereka.]**

Terima kasih Ddraig, kau memang partner terbaik yang kumiliki.

 **[Haha, sama-sama Partner. Sudah sewajarnya rekan saling membantu dalam kesulitan.]**

Ya, begitulah.

"Itu tidak benar, Akairyuu-san!"

"E-Eh… apa maksudmu, Hyoudou-san?"

"Semua orang itu dilahirkan dengan keberuntungan. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak beruntung hanya karena hal itu. Begitu juga dengan Akairyuu-san, kau juga dilahirkan dengan keberuntungan. Ingat-ingatlah, kalau kau juga memiliki suatu keberuntungan meski sekecil apa pun itu."

Aku terkejut lalu diam ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari perempuan ini, yaitu Hyodou Elis. Aku terpaku saat mendengarnya. Dia benar, aku mempunyai keberuntungan, meski tidak besar, tapi itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

"Terima kasih atas perkataannya, Hyoudou-san. Aku senang."

"S-Sama-sama… Akairyuu-san."

Saat aku mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum karena sudah berhasil membuat kembali normal lagi dan sadar dengan perkataannya, tiba-tiba rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya. Oh sial, sepertinya aku salah langkah lagi.

Harusnya diriku yang di dimensi inilah, yang mendapat peran menjadi harem seperti ini. Jika begini, bisa kacau. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur. Kuharap diriku yang ada di dimensi ini, yaitu Hyoudou Naruto, bisa mendapatkan harem juga.

"Baiklah, Hyoudou-san. Aku mau pergi pulang dulu. Kutinggal sendirian, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Akairyuu-san. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Begitukah? Baiklah dan oh ya… apa kau tahu, dimana tempat untuk menyewa sebuah kamar kos yang dekat dari SMA Kuoh dan harganya terjangkau?"

"Kamar kos yang dekat dengan SMA Kuoh dan harganya terjangkau ya? Kuingat-ingat dulu…"

Aku mengangguk dan menunggu jawaban balasan dari Hyoudou Elis, yang berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana tempat kos yang murah dan dekat dengan SMA Kuoh.

Jika begitu, aku harus mencari pekerjaan, mungkin kerja sampingan yaitu kerja paruh waktu dan mungkin aku harus mencari banyak kerja paruh waktu. Mengingat mahalnya menyewa sebuah kamar kos.

Sekitar 10 menitan mengingat, ekspresi dari Hyoudou Elis menjadi berubah. Yaitu ekspresi senang seperti sudah mengingat sesuatu. Mengetahui ekspresinya itu, membuatku senang.

Dia lalu mengatakannya padaku.

"Ada kok, Akairyuu-san."

"Benarkah? Dimana tempatnya?"

"Lumayan dekat, jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki… memakan waktu hanya 30 menit."

"Oh. Lumayan cepat juga ya? Terima kasih kalau begitu, aku akan segera kesana."

"Eh. Lebih baik kuantar saja, Akairyuu-san. Apa Akairyuu-san tahu betul letaknya?"

Aku yang mendengar itu memasang ekspresi senyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"A-Ahahaha… Tidak."

"Haah… Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Akairyuu-san mau kuantar?"

"Eh. Apa boleh? Nanti merepotkanmu, Hyoudou-san."

"Tidak kok. Daripada nanti Akairyuu-san tersesat, lebih baik aku ikut mengantarmu."

Aku menghela nafas ketika mendengar itu, lalu mengangguk. Ekspresi senang terlihat di wajahnya ketika aku mengangguk. Aku berusaha menghiraukannya dan berjalan bersama dengan Hyoudou Elis ini menuju tempat kos yang dimaksud tadi.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 30 menit, kami akhirnya sampai di tempat kos tersebut. Sebuah bangunan berlantai 5 yang lumayan bagus, kokoh dan serta rapi. Aku baru sadar akan hal itu. Apakah ini berarti ada perbedaan sedikit dengan dimensi asalku?

Ah sudahlah. Kalau dipikirkan tambah pusing. Lebih baik lupakan saja, hal sepele semacam itu tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Kulihat, Hyoudou Elis atau Elis, sedang berbicara kepada seorang ibu-ibu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi kulihat jari Elis menunjuk ke arahku sekali ketika berbicara ke ibu di depannya itu.

Ibu itu hanya mengangguk-angguk ketika melihat apa yang Elis lakukan, lalu bicara lagi dan membuatku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

Setelah pembicaraan yang lamanya mencapai 15 menit, akhirnya selesai juga. Kulihat Elis dan ibu itu menghampiriku. Si ibu itu lalu menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

"Kau mau menyewa kamar kos ya?"

"Ya, tante. Apakah ada, kamar yang masih kosong?"

Wanita itu mengangguk ketika aku bertanya begitu padanya.

"Ya, masih ada kok. Sekitar 5 buah kamar."

"Begitukah? Syukurlah. Di lantai berapa dan nomor berapa saja, tante?"

"Oh. Di lantai 1, kamar nomor 106. Lantai 2, kamar nomor 216 dan kamar nomor 225. Lantai 3, kamar nomor 330. Lantai 4, kamar nomor 412. Mau pilih yang mana?"

Hm… Aku jadi bingung ketika ditanya begitu oleh ibu ini. Aku pilih kamar yang mana ya? Jika di lantai 4, membuat kelelahan karena harus naik-turun tangga. Lantai 1, enak karena dekat tapi agak tertutup.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan aku akan memilih kamar itu!

"Aku pilih… lantai 2 nomor 225."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah. Akan tante ambil dulu kunci serta berkas sewanya. Tunggu ya."

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya, lalu aku dan Elis pun menunggu diluar. Menunggu kunci dan berkas sewa kamar datang.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu agar bisa membayar uang sewanya."

"Lho? Apakah kau tidak mendapat kiriman uang dari orang tuamu, Akairyuu-san?"

"Tidak. Orang tuaku… meninggal. Aku tidak mau merepotkan saudara-saudaraku serta kerabatku diluar sana. Aku mau mencoba hidup mandiri."

"Maaf karena sudah menanyakannya, Akairyuu-san…"

Aku menggeleng mendengar perkataan Elis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu adalah masa lalu."

Ya… sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Aku dengan terpaksa… harus membohongimu lagi, Elis-san! Awalnya aku tidak ingin membohongimu tapi keadaan memaksa. Seperti yang kulakukan kepada Asia.

Kulihat, pandangan dan tatapan sedih terlihat di wajahnya. Aku berpikir kalau mungkin ini salahku juga karena mengatakan hal itu.

Tak disangka, setelah lama menunggu… ibu kos itu datang juga dengan membawa sebuah kunci kamar dengan nomor 225 dan berkas untuk sewa kos.

"Maaf tante lama. Carinya susah."

"Tidak apa-apa tante. Kami sudah terbiasa menunggu."

Elis-san mengangguk ketika mendengar perkataanku. Ibu kos itu lalu memberikanku kunci kamar nomor 225 dan berkas yang kelihatannya harus kutandatangani.

Aku yang menerima berkas itu lalu menandatanganinya. Setelah selesai menandatanganinya, aku menerima kunci kamarnya. Ibu kos itu lalu berkata sesuatu padaku.

"Baiklah… Akairyuu Issei-san, selamat menikmati tinggal di kamar kos ibu ya?"

"Ya, tante."

Haah… Akhirnya aku dapat tempat tinggal juga, yang tersisa hanyalah pekerjaan… aku harus mencari kemana ya? Apa aku tanya ke Elis-san lagi? Tidak-tidak, aku harus mencarinya sendiri. Tidak enak merepotkan orang lain terus!

Saat aku sedang memikirkan itu, Elis-san menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

"Anu, Akairyuu-san… Apa kau mau kucarikan juga kerja paruh waktu?"

"Eh. Tidak-tidak! Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau merepotkanmu terus-terusan."

"Tapi biar sekalian. Ingat, menembak dua burung dengan satu batu."

Haah… Peribahasa itu. Ya, aku tahu peribahasa itu tapi memang benar seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Elis-san. Biar sekalian, menembak dua burung dengan satu batu.

Aku lalu mengangguk pasrah dan membuat ekspresi Elis-san senang ketika melihat anggukkanku itu.

"Baiklah tante, kami akan pergi dulu mencari sebuah pekerjaan paruh waktu agar aku bisa membayar uang sewa kamar kosnya."

"Hm? Begitukah? Tunggu sebentar… sepertinya tante punya kenalan yang sedang butuh seorang pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran."

"Restoran?"

"Ya. Apa kau mau, Akairyuu-san? Dia bilang akan menggaji pekerja paruh waktu itu gaji yang lumayan besar, karena dia selalu kesusahan saat melayani orang di restorannya."

"Aku mau, tante! Tolong perkenalan aku padanya!"

"Haha… Baiklah. Tempatnya ada di dekat stasiun, nama restorannya adalah Kuoh Rich Restaurant. Pemiliknya adalah keponakanku dan namanya adalah Yamaguchi Raiku. Bilang saja padanya kalau aku, Yamanaka Saeko, yang merekomendasikanmu. Dia pasti akan bilang ya dan menerimamu kok jika kau bilang aku yang merekomendasikanmu."

"Terima kasih tante! Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu juga tante lakukan supaya nanti kau bisa membayar uang sewanya kepada tante kok. Hahaha."

Hahaha… ibu kos ini benar-benar aneh. Idenya hebat juga melakukan itu agar penghuni kosnya bisa membayar uang kosnya. Ide yang licik sekaligus bagus, dapat membuat penghuni kosnya terpaksa harus melakukannya sepertiku.

Tapi untung saja, berkat rekomendasi dari ibu kos Saeko-san ini, aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Selain sebagai membayar uang untuk kos, aku juga bisa menggunakannya untuk keperluan lain.

Kami berdua pun berangkat ke restoran itu. Saeko-san tidak mengantar kami, karena kelihatannya dia sibuk dengan sesuatu dan menyuruh kami kesana sendiri tapi untung saja dia sudah memberikanku jaminan rekomendasi untuk menjadi pekerja di salah satu restoran punya keponakannya.

Setelah 40 menit jalan kaki, kami akhirnya sampai juga di tempatnya yaitu Kuoh Rich Restaurant. Aku tidak tahu kenapa nama restorannya seperti itu. Apakah pelanggannya orang-orang kaya semua? Jika begitu, aku harus berhati-hati dalam bekerja nanti dan tidak boleh membuat kesalahan saat melakukannya.

Kami akhirnya masuk ke dalam restoran itu dan bertanya ke penjaga mesin kasir, dimana pemilik restoran mereka saat ini berada. Setelah itu, penjaga tadi menyuruh kami untuk menunggu, karena pemilik restoran ini akan datang sebentar lagi dan kami pun menurutinya.

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya sudah datang. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki muda berumur sekitar 30-an dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna merah dan bermata hitam. Wajahnya cukup terbilang tampan juga, itu yang membuatku kesal.

"Ah. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami paham akan kesibukan anda sebagai seorang pemilik dari restoran yang lumayan terkenal ini."

"Begitukah? Haha. Terima kasih, aku saja tidak tahu kalau restoran yang kukelola ini menjadi terkenal."

"Baiklah. Saya ingin melamar sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di sini, apakah ruangnya masih ada?"

"Oh. Masih ada kok. Jika begitu, anda harus melewati tes dulu."

Nah. Inilah saatnya memainkan kartu andalan yang sudah disiapkan tadi.

"Begitu ya? Tapi sebelum itu, saya diberi pesan oleh Yamanaka Saeko-san kepada anda."

"Saeko-san? Pesan apa?"

"Beliau berkata… "Jika ada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata coklat datang melamar sebagai pekerja paruh waktu, kau harus menerimanya, Rai-chan."… begitulah."

"Begitu ya? Jika dilihat dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Saeko-san, sepertinya andalah orang yang dimaksud. Baiklah… saya menerima anda sebagai pekerja paruh waktu disini tapi saya harap anda bisa melaksanakan tugas anda dengan baik. Siapa nama anda…?"

"Nama saya, Akairyuu Issei. Senang bekerja bersama anda, Raiku-san."

Dengan itu, kami bersalaman dan tak lupa juga aku mentandatangani kontrak kerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu. Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan itu, kami lalu pamit pulang kepada Raiku-san.

Saat ini, kami masih berjalan menuju rumah Elis-san, yaitu kediaman keluarga Hyoudou. Lagi-lagi aku harus kesana. Nostalgia yang tidak pernah berakhir.

"Anu Elis-san. Aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Eh. Apa itu, Akairyuu-san?"

"Apakah kau percaya kepada hal supranatural seperti iblis, malaikat jatuh, malaikat dan sejenisnya?"

"Hm? Aku percaya tapi aku tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu, Akairyuu-san."

"Begitu ya? Haha. Memang itu sebuah kejadian yang langka, makanya kita pasti susah jika ingin menemui kejadian yang seperti itu."

"Hihi. Benar juga, tapi aku kaget saat Akairyuu-san menanyakan hal itu kepadaku. Kukira ada apa, ternyata cuma itu."

Aku dan Elis-san yang mendengar itu saling tertawa dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setelah 30 menit jalan kaki, akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumahnya, yaitu kediaman Hyoudou. Dia lalu melambaikan tangan padaku untuk berpisah, aku juga membalas lambaian tangannya lalu pergi dari sana dan menuju kosanku.

Mulai besok… aku akan kembali bersekolah di SMA Kuoh. Tapi bukan sebagai murid kelas 2, melainkan kelas 3! Besok pagi, aku harus mengurus semua dokumen sekolahnya dengan cepat. Andai saja ini bukan hari libur, aku pasti sudah mengurusnya dan bersantai di kamar kosanku. Biarlah, sekarang lebih baik aku segera kembali.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **A zoldyck : Makasih gan**

 **Kyosuke Kitsune : Ya, dia masuk ke dimensi yang alurnya sama dengan dimensinya, tapi ada sedikit perbedaan**

 **ValiLucifer : Itu terserah author :v #plak**

 **Shinn The Star King : Um... untuk masalah pair, ane agak bingung dan cuek. Soal tebakan anda, emang salah :v. Naruto jadi Sekiryuutei. Bukan Time Traveler, Dimension Transfer dan makasih**

 **iibjunior : Haha, tebakan anda salah! #plak**

 **TheFourtySeventh : Entahlah kalau mereka berdua ketemu. Haha**

 **Hyuuhi Ga Ara : Naruto jadi peran pembantu. :P #plak**

 **AN : Makasih untuk yang udah review, gitu aja. :v #plak**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another DxD**

 **Summary :** **Sudah 3 bulan lebih, sejak 666(Trihexa) dikalahkah oleh tim DxD dengan dibantu oleh sekutu lainnya. Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, sedang merasa kebosanan dan meminta saran kepada Ddraig untuk melakukan apa. Ddraig pun menyarankan untuk berkunjung ke dimensi lain dengan bantuan Great Red. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Saksikan sendiri!**

 **Pairing : Issei x ?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer : High School DxD dan Naruto bukanlah milik saya**

 **Warning : Goodlike!Issei Canon!Issei AU! Gaje! Mainstream**

* * *

 **Chapter 03 : Kembalinya orang 'itu'**

Aku akhirnya sudah menyelesaikan 1 dari 2 masalahku, yaitu mencari tempat tinggal di dimensi lain ini. Meskipun 1 masalah lainnya belum terselesaikan, yaitu mendaftar sebagai murid SMA Kuoh.

Sekarang aku mau berjalan pulang menuju kosanku dan beristirahat sejenak. Karena kulihat belum ada kejadian apa pun yang membahayakan nyawa seseorang. Jika kalian bertanya kepadaku, kenapa aku tidak mulai bekerja paruh waktu di restoran tadi? Karena Raiku-san mempunyai kebiasaan untuk membiarkan pegawainya yang baru diterima kerja di restorannya untuk datang bekerja di hari yang ditentukan.

Aku bekerja pada hari Senin, Kamis dan Sabtu. Jam kerjanya dimulai dari 18.00 PM – 22.00 PM. Cukup lama juga ya, jam kerjanya? Aku tak peduli! Sekarang aku sudah lumayan bebas, karena tidak ada tugas sebagai seorang pelayan iblis.

Jika jam kerjanya begitu lama, kemungkinan restorannya selalu penuh akan pelanggan! Jika begitu, berarti nanti gaji yang kuterima lumayan besar. Semoga saja, dengan itu… aku juga bisa membiayai kebutuhan sekolahku nanti dan jika tidak cukup, sepertinya aku harus mencari kerja lain.

Aku juga sempat berpikir sesuatu. Kelihatannya ketika aku berada di dimensi ini, sifatku agak dewasa ya? Bagaimana menurutmu, Ddraig? Apakah benar aku menjadi agak dewasa?

 **[Ya, kupikir begitu. Kau sudah agak menjadi dewasa sesudah memasuki dimensi ini. Padahal kukira kau akan sama saja seperti dulu.]**

Hah? Apa maksudmu aku akan sama saja seperti dulu? Jelaskan.

 **[Ya, kau tahu sendiri kan? Dulu kau itu tidak bisa diandalkan, ceroboh, keras kepala, bodoh, otak udang dan mungkin kalau mesumnya aku tidak tahu.]**

Gaaah…! Maaf deh kalau aku seperti itu!

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia tertawa keras di dalam Sacred Gearku dan entah kenapa aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya jika bisa tapi itu tak bisa dilakukan karena dia hanyalah berupa jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam Sacred Gearku.

Aku mencoba menahan amarahku dan melupakan perkataannya tadi. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Ddraig itu ada benarnya. Aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan, ceroboh, keras kepala, bodoh, otak udang dan mesum.

Hal itu pula yang selalu melibatkanku kedalam sebuah masalah berbahaya. Hal itu yang juga membuatku selalu dijauhi dan dihina oleh teman-temanku yang lain selain anggota Klub Peneliti Gaib, Matsuda, Motohama dan yang sekutu-sekutu supranaturalku.

Mungkin jika aku tidak menjadi iblis dan tidak mempunyai Boosted Gear, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa selain diriku sendiri. Hidupku juga akan normal dan berjalan seperti biasa, melewati hari-hari biasa penuh hinaan dan cemohan dari orang-orang yang membenciku selain Matsuda dan Motohama, meskipun mereka berdua juga kadang pernah menjauhiku hanya karena iri.

Tapi… aku tak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Itu adalah hal yang harus kulupakan, meski aku hanya sebentar menetap di dimensi ini, sebisa mungkin aku harus memperbaiki sifatku agar kejadian seperti dulu tidak terulang lagi.

Hari ini, aku terlahir kembali sebagai orang baru, yaitu Akairyuu Issei, sang Sekiryuutei dari dimensi lain yang sudah mengalahkan 666 meski dengan bantuan teman-temanku dan sekutu kami yang lainnya. Lupakan Hyoudou Issei dan sambutlah Akairyuu Issei!

Tak kusangka, setelah aku memikirkan itu… aku merasakan ada aura iblis di dekatku. Jaraknya lumayan dekat dan asalnya kira-kira dari taman di sebelah sana. Aku lalu berjalan mendekati taman itu.

Dekat… dekat dan semakin dekat. Aku semakin mendekat ke sumber aura iblis itu. Letaknya berada sekarang semakin jelas, dia ada di balik pohon besar di tengah-tengah taman itu.

Saat aku mau mendekat ke pohon besar itu, sesosok orang pun muncul dari balik pohon besar itu sambil menyeringai.

"Heeh… Tak kusangka kau menyadari kalau aku ada disini. Kau pasti bukan manusia biasa, kan?"

"Kau…"

Aku agak terkejut ketika melihat orang yang ada di depanku saat ini. Dia berambut perak pendek, mata biru es, memakai baju hijau gelap disertai jaket kulit hitam dengan memakai celana jean hitam yang disertai rantai juga memakai sepatu hitam.

"Namaku Vali. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau terlihat kuat."

Ya, dia adalah Vali Lucifer. Rival abadiku, sang Hakuryuuko atau Ketsuryuuko. Pemilik Sacred Gear Divine Dividing dan juga keturunan dari iblis Lucifer asli dengan ibu seorang manusia, jadi singkatnya dia adalah manusia setengah iblis tapi dengan darah iblis Lucifer murni.

Orang yang benar-benar beruntung namun juga tidak sangat beruntung. Dia mempunyai misi untuk membunuh kakeknya sendiri, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya adalah keturunan dari Lucifer dan Lilith, dua iblis terkuat dan terhebat.

"Aku kuat? Entahlah, kau bisa buktikan itu sendiri."

"Menarik. Jadi kau mau menantangku bertarung ya?"

"Kelihatannya begitu. Mau membuktikannya atau tidak?"

"…Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai."

Aku mengangguk lalu mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungku. Untuk pertama-tama, dia langsung berlari memukulku dengan pukulan biasa tanpa menggunakan Sacred Gear-nya. Aku menahan pukulannya.

Pukulannya lumayan kuat, tapi tidak membuatku kesakitan. Aku lalu mendorong tanganku yang menahan serangannya sampai terpental jauh. Dia berhasil terpental dan aku langsung dengan cepat berada di depannya dan memukulnya.

Pukulanku kena tepat di pipi kanannya. Dia yang melihat itu lalu mencoba membalasnya dengan memukul tepat ke arah wajahku, tapi kutahan. Kami lalu beradu pukulan secara beruntun.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit kami beradu pukulan yang tidak berhenti dan menemukan hasil, dia langsung mengeluarkan Sacred Gear-nya yaitu Divine Dividing.

"Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan Sacred Gear-ku."

Sayap mekanik berwarna putih keluar dari punggungnya. Itu adalah tanda kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan Sacred Gear Divine Dividingnya. Aku hanya menghela nafasku ketika melihatnya.

Walah-walah. Dia benar-benar serius sampai mengeluarkan Sacred Gear-nya. Ddraig, apakah menurutmu aku harus menggunakan Boosted Gear untuk melawannya?

 **[Resikonya tinggi Partner jika kau menggunakan Boosted Gear. Ingat, di dimensi ini kau adalah Sekiryuutei dari dimensi lain. Akan gawat jika ketahuan, tapi jika kau merasa ingin menggunakannya dan mengabaikan resikonya, terserah saja. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu.]**

Begitu ya? Resikonya berat juga. Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti menyembunyikan Boosted Gear saat aku mengeluarkannya agar tidak terlihat oleh mata orang lain, Ddraig?

 **[Aku bukanlah penyihir, aku adalah seorang naga, Partner. Aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang seperti itu.]**

Ah. Benar juga. Berarti aku harus mengeluarkan Boosted Gear-ku jika ingin menggunakannya ya?

 **[Benar. Tapi apa kau yakin, Partner? Resikonya berat lho.]**

Jika dia melawanku menggunakan Sacred Gear, maka aku juga harus melawannya menggunakan Sacred Gear. Mata dibalas mata, Sacred Gear dibalas Sacred Gear.

 **[Haah… Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu. Baiklah, ayo Partner!]**

Owh! Itu yang sudah kunanti-nantikan!

"Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost!]**

"Boosted Gear? Jadi kau rival abadiku ya, Sekiryuutei?"

Aku hanya diam ketika dia menanyakan itu padaku. Langsung ku serang dia dengan pukulanku, tapi dia membalas seranganku dengan membagi kekuatanku.

 **[Divide!]**

"Cih. Merepotkan saja kau, Vali."

 **[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

Dengan mengaktifkan Boost sebanyak 10x, aku memukul tepat ke perut Vali sambil bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mungkin bisa menyamai kecepatannya Kiba. Pukulanku pun terkena tepat di perutnya dan membuat Vali memuntahkan darah.

Dia tidak sempat membagi kekuatanku tadi. Dia lalu mundur untuk menghindar dariku. Aku juga mundur melihat itu.

"Heh. Ternyata kau kuat juga ya, Sekiryuutei. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku… Akairyuu Issei."

"Akairyuu… Issei ya? Akan kuingat itu, rival abadiku. Aku, Hakuryuuko, rival abadimu, akan kembali lagi suatu saat nanti, jadi tunggulah."

Aku hanya diam saja ketika dia mengatakan itu. Dia lalu terbang dan pergi dari hadapanku.

Lagi-lagi, aku menjadikan dia rivalku meskipun di dimensi ini. Apa salahku memangnya?! Bukankah Vali di dimensi ini rivalnya adalah si Hyoudou Naruto? Kenapa kau malah menjadikanku rivalmu, Vali?!

Oh ya Ddraig, kau tadi tidak ketahuan oleh Albion kan?

 **[Kelihatannya aku sudah ketahuan sejak kau menggunakan Boosted Gear, Partner.]**

Ah sial. Maafkan aku ya, Ddraig. Dengan begini, kemungkinan diketahuinya ada 2 Sekiryuutei di dimensi akan semakin tinggi!

 **[Tidak apa-apa Partner. Ini adalah salah kita berdua. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau kan tadi berkata, Sacred Gear balas dengan Sacred Gear?]**

Benar juga. Aku yang mengatakan itu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mungkin itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk situasi saat ini.

 **[Kau benar, Partner. Hal itu sudah terlanjur dan kita hanya harus mengikutinya saja dan melihat sampai dimanakah kejadian ini membawa kita.]**

Begitu ya? Kurasa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga, Ddraig.

 **[Begitulah. Sebaiknya kita pulang, kau pasti kelelahan dan segera ingin tidur kan?]**

Benar juga. Lagipula satu masalah yang terjadi secara mendadak, sudah agak mereda. Saatnya pulang~!

Aku lalu berjalan dengan santai dan senang menuju kosanku untuk beristirahat. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertarung tadi dan dipaksa bertarung sebentar atau _sparring_ dengan Vali.

Setelah berjalan dengan santai selama 34 menit, akhirnya aku sampai juga di bangunan kosku. Aku lalu berjalan ke arah tangga kosan yang menuju lantai 2 dan di kamarku, yaitu kamar 225.

Untung saja kamar dan lantai tujuanku tidak begitu tinggi, aku jadi lega karena tidak harus capek-capek menaiki tangga hanya untuk bolak-balik dari luar ke kamar. Akhirnya setelah berhasil menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, aku sudah sampai di lantai 2 dan lalu mencari dimana kamarku.

"Kamar 225… ini dia!"

Setelah menemukan dimana kamarku, aku lalu memasukkan kunci kamar ke lubang kunci lalu membukanya dan masuk kedalamnya. Kesan yang kudapat ketika berada di dalam kamarku ini, normal.

Seperti kamar kos kosong lainnya, hanya ada wastafel, meja persegi saja di tengahnya, satu futon dan lantai bertatami. Kosong melompong. Aku hanya menghela nafas saja ketika mengetahuinya.

Memang benar-benar murah. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah, nanti juga pasti akan terisi sendiri jika aku sudah mendapatkan uang dari kerja paruh waktu.

 **[Hahahaha! Kamarnya kosong melompong, Partner! Kau seperti orang miskin saja! Hahahaha!]**

Ddraig…! Kau benar-benar minta diberi pelajaran ya?

 **[Hahahaha! Pelajaran apa, Issei-sensei? Matematika? Fisika? Sejarah atau Bahasa Jepang? Hahahaha!]**

Sialan kau, Ddraig! Aku akan menyebarkan pengaruh mesumku di dimensi ini juga dan membuatmu merasakan penderitaan yang berskala panjang!

 **[Gaah…! J-Jangan lakukan itu, Partner! Kau benar-benar kejam! Aku lebih memilih untuk melawan Albion, Ophis dan Great Red daripada merasakan hal itu lagi! Huhuhuhu…]**

Wuahahahaha! Makanya, sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam denganku! Kau akan rasakan akibatnya jika macam-macam denganku, wahai naga merah! Wuahahahaha!

 **[…Baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu, Partner.]**

Yakin nih? Aku masih tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Ddraig.

 **[Cih. Oke-oke, aku berjanji, sebagai Sekiryuutei, tidak akan melakukan itu padamu, Partner.]**

Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Ddraig.

Aku dan Ddraig menyudahi debat argumen kecil kami itu, lalu aku mengambil futon yang hanya ada satu di kamar ini. Kusiapkan futon itu untuk kupakai tidur, setelah selesai menyiapkan. Aku lalu bersiap untuk tidur dan mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pintu di dalam kamar ini selain pintu depan kamar.

Aku yang penasaran sambil menelan ludah lalu mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya, lalu aku melihat…. kamar mandi.

Yap, itu adalah kamar mandi. Tak kusangka, ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar ini. Padahal kosan ini harganya murah, meskipun tidak begitu murah tapi bisa dibilang terjangkau.

Setelah rasa penasaranku yang telah hilang, aku lalu kembali mendekati futonku dan tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Selamat tidur, Ddraig. Semoga mimpi indah.

 **[Ya Partner. Selamat tidur juga.]**

Aku lalu memejamkan mataku dan memasuki alam mimpi setelah mengatakan itu. Saat aku sedang bermimpi, aku melihat sesuatu… suatu figur beberapa orang. Tubuh mereka babak belur dan penuh luka.

Dihadapan mereka, ada suatu figur yang sangat besar. Besar sekali sampai-sampai setinggi bangunan 5 lantai. Beberapa lingkaran sihir muncul di sekitar figur besar itu lalu mengarahkannya ke orang-orang yang babak belur itu.

Aku juga berada disana. Disana melawan figur itu yang ternyata juga ditemani oleh figur lainnya, aku tak terlalu jelas melihatnya karena buram saat kulihat. Saat salah satu dari figur yang kuanggap musuh karena berada di samping figur yang besar itu menembakkan sesuatu ke arah seseorang.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin kalau dia adalah perempuan dan aku berusaha mencegahnya sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut dan kesal sambil berlinangkan air mata.

Pagi hari

"Huaah… Huaah… M-Mimpi apa itu tadi?"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Badanku berkeringat. Aku lalu menyeka keringat itu dan melihat ke arah jendela yang ternyata sekarang sudah pagi.

"Sudah pagi ya? Sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan berangkat ke SMA Kuoh untuk mendaftar."

Aku berdiri dari futonku dan merapikannya. Setelah itu, aku melangkah ke kamar mandi. Saat di kamar mandi, aku sedang memikirkan mimpi yang kualami tadi.

Apa maksudnya dari mimpiku tadi? Kenapa juga mimpi seperti itu bisa kualami? Apakah aku mengalami mimpi itu karena aku sudah mulai terseret ke masalah di dimensi ini? Dan aku tidak tahu pada siapa aku menangis tadi.

Pada Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, Irina atau Ravel kah? Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu karena gambaran yang kudapat saat bermimpi tadi begitu buram!

"Ah sudahlah. Dipikirkan juga, tidak ada hasilnya."

Setelah memikirkan itu dan pusing karenanya, aku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah lengkap dengan bajuku tadi malam. Aku tidak membawa seragam SMA Kuoh dari dimensiku ke dimensi ini.

Lagipula, aku juga datang kesana untuk menjadi murid baru di SMA Kuoh. Jadi aneh dong, kalau aku sudah punya seragam SMA Kuoh? Nanti malah jadi timbul adanya kecurigaan dari mereka semua.

"Baiklah. Saatnya pergi ke SMA Kuoh. Aku harus cepat, karena keburu jam pelajaran pertama."

Aku dengan cepat lalu segera memakai sepatuku, keluar dari kamar dan menguncinya. Aku tidak sarapan, karena aku memangnya sarapan dengan apa? Uang saja tidak punya. Aku kesini hanya bermodalkan badan saja.

Saat aku keluar, aku disambut oleh Saeko-san. Dia menyapaku saat melihatku dan aku pun menyapanya balik lalu pamit ke Saeko-san untuk segera pergi ke SMA Kuoh. Dia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, aku lalu membalas lambaian tangannya.

Hari baru, awal baru. Itulah yang bisa kukatakan. Hari ini, Hyoudou issei yang baru akan terlahir kembali sebagai Akairyuu Issei. Semoga saja, aku tidak bernasib seperti dulu.

Setelah berlari kurang lebih 25 menit, aku akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang SMA Kuoh. Banyak murid perempuan yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar SMA Kuoh. Tentu saja, karena SMA Kuoh dulunya adalah sekolah swasta elit khusus perempuan saja yang pada tahun berikutnya, berubah menjadi sekolah campuran.

Ya, sekolah ini bisa dibilang adalah tempat awalku untuk mencari perempuan untuk dijadikan haremku. Juga sebagai markas kami, para iblis dan makhluk yang berhubungan dengan supranatural lainnya.

Sampai-sampai, rapat antar pemimpin 3 fraksi saja diadakan di sekolah ini. Meskipun saat malam sih, tapi itu benar-benar mengejutkanku. Tak kusangka sekolah tempatku belajar ini, dikuasai oleh makhluk supranatural.

Baiklah. Lupakan hal itu sejenak dan fokus ke masalah sekarang.

Aku memasuki SMA Kuoh dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut bob dan berkacamata yang kukenal. Ya, dia adalah Souna Shitori atau nama aslinya Sona Sitri. Dia adalah iblis bangsawan dari klan Sitri yang mempunyai kakak perempuan seorang Maou Leviathan, yaitu Serafall Leviathan.

Dia lalu melirikku dan menghampiriku masih dengan tatapan datar namun serius di wajahnya.

"Kau… bukan murid SMA Kuoh kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah. Aku hanya mau mendaftar sebagai murid baru di SMA Kuoh, apakah boleh?"

"Mendaftar sebagai murid baru? Boleh. Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan dimana ruangan kepala sekolah berada."

"Terima kasih. Anu…"

"Oh. Namaku Souna Shitori, kau bisa memanggilku Souna."

"Ah. Terima kasih Souna-san, namaku Akairyuu Issei."

"Baiklah, Akairyuu-san. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan Ketua OSIS ini dan mengikutinya dari belakang untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ketika aku dalam perjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, banyak murid-murid disini menatapku dan berbisik.

Aku hanya bingung dengan itu dan berusaha menghiraukannya tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bisikkan itu. Aku berharap, semoga aku tidak mendapat kejadian yang sama seperti dulu.

Setelah berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah selama 10 menit, kami akhirnya sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ketua OSIS mempersilahkanku untuk masuk kedalam dan menemui kepala sekolah. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Mendengar suara itu, aku mengangguk lalu membuka pintu. Kulihat Ketua OSIS pamit kembali ke kelasnya karena tugasnya untuk mengantarku sudah selesai. Aku mengangguk melihat itu dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan sekarang.

"Oh. Ada urusan apa, nak?"

"Maaf pak, saya mau mendaftarkan diri sebagai murid kelas 3 SMA Kuoh."

"Murid baru? Oh. Baiklah. Isi dan tanda tangani dulu formulir pendaftaran murid baru ini ya, nak."

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengisi dataku kedalam formulir pendaftaran yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah itu. Setelah mengisi semua datanya yang menghabiskan waktu 5 menit itu, aku menyerahkannya kepada kepala sekolah.

Dia menerimanya dan mengecek data formulir itu. Apakah sudah benar.

"Hm… Akairyuu Issei ya? 18 tahun, kedua orang tua meninggal dan sekarang tinggal sendirian. Baiklah, saya menerimamu. Ini seragamnya dan buku panduannya, selamat menjadi murid SMA Kuoh."

"Terima kasih pak. Saya di kelas berapa dan dimana ya, pak?"

"Oh. Kau kelas 3 dan di kelas 3-1. Nanti kau akan diantar oleh seorang guru perempuan untuk kesana. Jadi tidak usah khawatir untuk tersesat."

Aku mengangguk, lalu pamit keluar. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan itu, aku melihat seorang guru perempuan yang terlihat sedang menungguku.

"Kau murid baru itu ya? Pak kepala sekolah sudah memberitahukanku tadi lewat telepon saat kau mengisi data formulirnya."

"Ya, nama saya Akairyuu Issei. Saya mohon bimbingannya, sensei."

Aku membungkuk hormat ketika mendengar itu, lalu sensei itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita segera menuju kelasmu, Akairyuu-san."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikutinya menuju kelasku, yaitu kelas 3-1. Saat berjalan menuju kelas 3-1, kami mengobrol hal-hal sepele atau bisa dibilang basa-basi.

Akhirnya, tak terasa 10 menit berlalu, kami akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kelas 3-1.

"Baiklah. Sensei akan masuk duluan ya Akairyuu-san? Kau tunggu aba-aba dari sensei untuk masuk ya?"

"Baik, sensei."

Aku mengangguk, lalu kulihat sensei masuk ke kelas dan murid-murid kelas itu menyapa sensei. Sensei mengangguk, lalu tangannya memberikan aba-aba kepadaku karena pintu kelas belum ditutup.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita punya murid baru di SMA Kuoh. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

"Baik, sensei."

Aku yang mendengar itu lalu masuk kedalam kelas dan menatap mereka semua lalu memperkenalkan diriku pada mereka.

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Akairyuu Issei. Hobiku, kalian tidak berhak mengetahuinya. Cita-citaku, belum kupikirkan."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, pandangan dari mereka semua berubah. Aku seperti melihat ada keringat besar yang menempel di belakang kepala mereka.

"B-Baiklah. Perkenalan yang menarik, Akairyuu-san. Kau bisa duduk di…"

"Disebelahku kosong, sensei."

Orang yang mengatakan itu adalah perempuan bersurai merah panjang seperti darah atau lebih tepatnya crimson. Dia adalah Rias Gremory. Raja-ku di peeragenya, peerage iblisnya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, karena dia bukanlah rajaku lagi.

Kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Karena aku ada di dimensi yang berbeda dari tempat asalku, jadi wajar kalau disini, dia bukanlah rajaku.

"Ah. Gremory-san ya? Bagaimana, Akairyuu-san? Kau mau duduk disana?"

"Baik sensei, saya mau. Lagipula Gremory-san kelihatannya tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah itu, Gremory-san?"

Rias mengangguk ketika ditanya begitu oleh sensei.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau bisa duduk disebelahnya Gremory-san, Akairyuu-san."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati bangku di sebelah Rias.

"Baik sensei. Permisi ya, Gremory-san."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Akairyuu-san."

Aku yang mendengar itu lalu segera duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Rias, yaitu bangku paling pojok dan belakang yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Buka buku pelajaran kimia kalian di halaman 134. Akairyuu-san, kau bisa meminjam pada orang disebelahmu karena kau adalah murid baru."

"Baik sensei."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke Rias.

"Gremory-san, bolehkah aku melihat buku pelajaranmu? Aku tidak punya bukunya. Hehehe."

"Baiklah, Akairyuu-san. Ini kukasih lihat."

"Terima kasih, Gremory-san."

"Sama-sama, Akairyuu-san dan oh ya… bisakah saat istirahat nanti, kau ikut denganku?"

"Hm? Baiklah."

Aku menyetujui tawaran Rias itu untuk pergi bersamanya saat istirahat nanti. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang menungguku disana tapi kelihatannya aku akan diajak ke ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib.

Aku senang jika bisa bertemu mereka lagi dan melihat mereka. Meskipun mereka bukan orang yang kukenal seperti di tempat asalku, tapi tidak apa-apalah.

Pelajaran pun berjalan seperti biasa. Aku sekilas memperhatikannya tapi kadang juga tidak dan itu membuat Rias memasang ekspresi cemberut ketika melihatku kadang tidak memperhatikan.

Berkat paksaan sedikit dari Rias itu, aku akhirnya memperhatikan secara penuh pelajaran yang ada di depan. Memperhatikannya dengan serius, sampai-sampai otakku yang kecil dan bodoh ini seperti bisa mengeluarkan asap berwarna hitam.

Jam Istirahat

Gaah…! Otakku serasa dipanggang! Pelajaran tadi benar-benar membuatku kesulitan. Kalau saja Rias tidak memaksaku, aku pasti tidak akan mau memperhatikannya! Kumpulan angka-angka dan simbol sialan di kimia itu benar-benar membuatku pusing!

Kulihat Rias sudah berdiri dari bangkunya, menyimpan buku pelajarannya di laci meja dan terlihat mau pergi sambil menoleh kepadaku.

"Baiklah Akairyuu-san, ayo ikut denganku."

"B-Baik… Gremory-san…"

Dengan kepala yang otakku habis pusing karena pelajaran tadi, aku berdiri dari bangku dan mengikuti Rias di belakangnya. Pandangan aneh dari para murid yang kami lewati bermunculan. Kalau dari murid laki-laki, kelihatannya pandangan iri.

Sudah bisa kutebak karena kebanyakan dari mereka memasang wajah kesal dan ada juga yang sampai menggigit bajunya sambil menangis kecil. Kalau dari para perempuan, kelihatannya hanya kaget dan sesekali kulihat mereka seperti menggosipkan sesuatu tentang kami.

Setelah berjalan selama 30 menit, kami akhirnya sampai juga di tempat yang kami tuju. Tepat seperti yang kuduga, Rias membawaku ke ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk, Akairyuu-san."

Aku mengangguk, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib. Kelihatannya akan terjadi dejavu yang sama seperti dulu ketika aku berada disana.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **Vanargandr : Makasih**

 **TheFourtySeventh : Begitu ya? Maaf kalau terlihat mainstream dan terima kasih atas pujiannya**

 **ValiLucifer87 : Begitulah**

 **Dsevenfold : Oh maaf, apartemen itu mahal banget lho. Kos itu lebih murah, lagipula Issei kan cuman tinggal sendiri, ngapain sewa apartemen?**

 **Forneus787 : Ya, Elis-nya masih sama dengan yang di pict fb ane dan ane masih belum tahu apa Issei ngebangun harem atau gak**

 **Shinn The Star King : Begitu ya? '-') Sudah kuduga dan benarkah sama? '-') Ane gak nyontoh idenya lho '-')**

 **iijunior : Haha, maaf ya dan kelihatannya benar kesannya agak dewasa**

 **Who : Makasih**

 **AoiKishi : Maaf, hanya Naruto yang ada karena ane pingin banget menjadikan tuh anak side-chara**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another DxD**

 **Summary : Sudah 3 bulan lebih, sejak 666(Trihexa) dikalahkah oleh tim DxD dengan dibantu oleh sekutu lainnya. Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, sedang merasa kebosanan dan meminta saran kepada Ddraig untuk melakukan apa. Ddraig pun menyarankan untuk berkunjung ke dimensi lain dengan bantuan Great Red. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Saksikan sendiri!**

 **Pairing : Issei x ?** **  
**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD bukanlah milik saya, itu milik Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : Godlike!Issei Canon!Issei AU! Gaje! Mainstream!**

 **Issei base power level (Raw Strength Without Boosted Gear) = Sairaorg + Vali**

 **Issei base power level (With Boosted Gear) = Great Red + Ophis + Lilith + Crom Cruach + Azi Dahaka**

 **AN : Overpower? Emang ane buat kayak gitu :P Kan Godlike!Issei :v**

* * *

 **Chapter 04 : Dua Sekiryuutei**

Ketika masuk kedalam ruang Klub Peneliti Gaib, aku melihatnya… pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mataku ini. Isinya tidak berbeda jauh dari bayanganku. Jika kubilang tidak berbeda jauh, itu artinya ada sedikit perbedaan dan perbedaan itu adalah… Gasper!

Yap. Gasper Vladi, sang vampir hikikomori atau NEET, sekarang menampakkan dirinya disini! Bukankah dia menampakkan dirinya saat akan diadakannya rapat antar pemimpin 3 fraksi? Ah sudahlah. Lagipula ini adalah dimensi yang berbeda, jadi sudah pasti ada perbedaan.

Aku juga melihat laki-laki yang kukenal. Ya, dia adalah Hyoudou Naruto, laki-laki yang diselamatkan oleh Rias dengan dijadikan pelayan iblisnya. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut coklat, mata coklat muda dan dijuluki Hentai Ouji oleh para murid yang ada di SMA Kuoh ini.

"Oh. Ternyata Naruto sudah ada disini ya? Kerja bagus, Yuuto."

"Ya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Ketua."

Orang yang mengangguk hormat tadi dan dipuji oleh Rias adalah Yuuto Kiba. Diberi julukan Pangeran Kuoh oleh para murid yang ada di SMA Kuoh ini. Salah satu pelayan iblis Rias yang memiliki bidak Kuda atau Knight. Salah satu korban yang selamat dari Proyek Pedang Suci.

"Akeno, buatkan kami semua teh. Itu termasuk untuk Naruto dan Akairyuu-san."

"Baik, Ketua."

Orang yang disuruh untuk membuatkan teh oleh Rias adalah Himejima Akeno. Diberi julukan Kakak Perempuan Idaman, Rias juga salah satunya. Salah satu pelayan iblis Rias yang memiliki bidak Ratu atau Queen. Anak dari malaikat jatuh Baraqiel dan manusia Himejima Shuri. Singkatnya setengah malaikat jatuh.

"… Akairyuu…"

Orang yang mengatakan nama baruku itu adalah Toujo Koneko. Dijadikan sebagai maskot SMA Kuoh karena keimutannya sebagai loli dan disebelahnya adalah Gasper Vladi, seorang hikikomori atau NEET yang entah kenapa sudah menampakkan dirinya di waktu yang sekarang dan berbeda dari yang ada di dimensiku.

"Baiklah Akairyuu-san, silahkan duduk dimanapun yang kau mau."

"Terima kasih, Gremory-san."

Rias mengangguk mendengar perkataanku, lalu segera duduk di kursi ketuanya. Tak lama setelah itu, Akeno-san tiba dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan teh yang sudah diminta oleh Rias itu.

Dia lalu memberikannya ke Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, Naruto… yang masih berdiri, lalu terakhir kepadaku serta dirinya sendiri. Aku menerima teh itu dan meniupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kuminum sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rias kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto. Kau pasti bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kan?"

"Y-Ya. Padahal teman-temanku mengenal Yuuma-chan karena sudah kukenalkan, tapi pagi ini… mereka bilang kalau mereka tidak mengenalnya. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Yuuma-chan, tapi nomornya tidak ada. Bukan cuma nomor, tapi foto-foto yang sudah kusimpan di dalam ponselku menghilang!"

Rias menyeduh tehnya sebentar, lalu berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto itu.

"Amano Yuuma memanglah ada."

"Ap-!"

Dia lalu menyodorkan foto Naruto dan Yuuma yang sedang kencan. Tubuh Naruto bergemetar ketika melihat itu. Gemetar ketakutan, karena mengetahui fakta kalau yang dialaminya kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau dan dia memang berkencan, dia jugalah yang membunuhmu… di taman itu."

"Ap-! Benarkah itu?! Jika aku memang sudah dibunuh, artinya aku sudah mati dan tidak bisa hidup kembali. Tapi bagaimana… bagaimana aku bisa hidup kembali?!"

"Tenanglah. Kuyakin kau telah menerima sebuah kertas selebaran yang diberikan oleh seseorang."

"Selebaran… ah. Yang waktu itu ya?"

Rias mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, lalu menjawabnya.

"Ya. Ketika kau sudah mendapatkan itu, otomatis kau sudah tercatat sebagai pelanggan kami. Saat kau terbunuh dan hampir mati, kau tiba-tiba memanggilku dan aku lalu datang untuk menghidupkanmu… sebagai pelayan iblisku."

"…Iblis…?"

"Ya. Kami semua yang ada disini adalah iblis! Kami menyambutmu disini dengan baik, Hyoudou Naruto."

Mereka semua langsung mengeluarkan sayap iblis mereka, aku juga mengeluarkannya dan Naruto begitu terkejut ketika melihat sayapnya yang tiba-tiba keluar sendiri itu.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat dari semua orang kecuali Rias dan aku. Mereka terkejut karena melihatku mengeluarkan sayap iblis.

"S-Sayap iblis? Rias, apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Um… dia, Akairyuu Issei-san, adalah seorang Hibrid Iblis-Naga."

"Hibrid Iblis-Naga?!"

Rias mengangguk mendengar respon mereka itu yang terkejut akan sebagian identitasku. Aku hanya diam saja sambil meminum tehku yang hawanya sudah lumayan dingin dan tidak panas lagi.

Sebenarnya aku khawatir akan itu, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bereaksi atau pun mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ini adalah meminum teh ini dengan ekspresi diam tak peduli.

 **[Haah… Dasar payah, dasar lemah.]**

Diamlah kau, Ddraig! Bantulah sobatmu ini sedikit dong!

 **[Berisik. Cobalah sesekali selesaikan masalahmu dengan usahamu sendiri. Katanya kau ingin berubah kan? Tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi?]**

Benar juga, baiklah. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Ddraig.

 **[Ya, sama-sama.]**

Setelah menerima saran dari Ddraig itu, aku lalu kembali ke dunia nyata dan ternyata tadi aku melewatkan sesi pengenalan semua hal tentang iblis yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

"Begitulah Naruto. Bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengerti?"

"Y-Ya Rias-senpai, aku sudah mengerti."

"Bagus, tapi jangan panggil aku Rias-senpai mulai sekarang… panggil aku Ketua!"

"Baik, Ketua!"

Tak kusangka, dia bisa mengerti dengan cepat hal-hal yang dikatakan oleh Rias semua hal tentang iblis tadi. Aku saja masih tidak mengerti semua hal tentang itu, tapi agak malu untuk menanyakannya kembali kepada Rias saat itu.

 **[Kau memang b-]**

Jangan mulai lagi, Ddraig! Aku tahu itu, tapi itu membuatku serasa seperti sampah dan orang rendah tahu! Aku juga bisa kehabisan kesabaran tahu! Karena dulunya aku seorang manusia!

 **[B-Baiklah Partner. Entah kenapa, aku jadi tidak nafsu lagi untuk mengatakan kebenarannya padamu.]**

Huuh… Bagus. Lihat, gara-gara kau… aku jadi mau menangis!

 **[B-]**

Draig…! Aku tahu kau mau tertawa kan? Kenapa kau selalu menghinaku, naga?! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini, kau sering sekali menghinaku, hah? Dendam apa kau terhadapku yang sudah sering menderita ini?!

 **[M-Maaf deh Partner. Sepertinya otakku agak mengalami gangguan gara-gara pindah dimensi dan menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini]**

Memangnya roh punya otak ya?

 **[Ya masih punya lah, Partner tapi tidak dalam bentuk fisik melainkan bentuk roh. Fisik dari otakku sudah hancur dan digantikan menjadi roh. Jadi sekarang otakku ini dalam bentuk roh karena aku juga dalam bentuk roh yang tersegel di Sacred Gear ini.]**

Begitu ya? Aku mengerti.

"Ehem. Akairyuu-san?"

Saat mendiskusikan hal itu dengan Ddraig, aku mendengar suara orang yang memanggilku dan aku langsung mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilku tadi.

"Gremory-san. Ada apa?"

Ternyata yang memanggilku tadi adalah Rias. Yap, seorang perempuan cantik berdada besar yang memiliki rambut bersurai crimson dan seorang bangsawan iblis dari klan Gremory. Seorang perempuan yang menjadi kandidat terbesar dalam harem di duniaku dan juga orang yang kucintai di duniaku.

Rias Gremory, dia siswi perempuan tercantik di sekolah ini. Dia ditaruh di peringkat 1 kata Matsuda dan Motohama. Dia juga dijuluki Great Onee-sama. Akeno-san juga sih, tapi kelihatannya dia masih kalah terhadap Rias.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa terhadap Rias ini. Memang dia cantik dan sangat mirip dengan Rias Gremory yang ada di duniaku, tapi saat ini… aku tidak merasakan perasaan apa pun ketika melihatnya.

Mungkin hanya menganggapnya seperti orang asing atau teman baru. Begitulah yang kurasakan. Perasaan yang aneh. Aku juga biasa saja saat melihat Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan. Tidak ada perasaan menggebuh seperti dulu.

Heh… sepertinya perlahan-lahan aku berubah. Apakah jika aku kembali ke dimensiku, akan tetap seperti ini atau tidak? Itu pertanyaan yang rumit dan bingung untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Ah tidak. Kukira kau tadi tertidur. Soalnya kau tidak bergerak sedikitpun."

"Oh. Tidak kok, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Kau sepertinya belum mengeluarkan Sacred Gear-mu Naruto, coba keluarkan Sacred Gear-mu."

Mendengar perintah dari Rias itu, Naruto mengangguk. Lalu dia melakukan suatu gaya, yaitu gaya Son Goku saat mau mengeluarkan Kamehameha. Setelah melakukan pose memalukan tersebut, Sacred Gear lalu keluar dari lengan kirinya.

Itu adalah bentuk pertama atau bentuk awal dari Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, yaitu mirip dengan Twice Critical. Awalnya memang terlihat tidak berguna tapi kalau dilatih, akan semakin berguna dan hebat apalagi kalau pintar untuk bereksperimen atau mengembangkannya.

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Sacred Gear-nya keluar, sepertinya itu hal yang wajar karena sebelumnya dia seorang manusia dan baru pertama kali melihat sesuatu seperti itu.

Dia benar-benar diriku yang ada di dimensi ini.

"Wow. Ini benar-benar hebat, Ketua!"

"Hm… Sacred Gear-mu mirip seperti Twice Critical. Apakah aku salah lihat ya? Padahal kau setara dengan 8 bidak pion."

Uh-oh, sepertinya Rias mulai meragukan tentang kekuatan dari Sacred Gear Naruto. Sudah jelas kalau Naruto itu Sekiryuutei di dimensi ini dan kenapa kau meragukannya, Rias?!

Ddraig, apakah kau bisa masuk berbicara kepada Ddraig lain di Sacred Gear-nya Naruto itu lewat telepati biar tidak ketahuan?

 **[Hm… biar kucoba, Partner.]**

Bagus, aku mengandalkanmu Ddraig!

Baiklah, sementara Ddraig sedang mencoba untuk berbicara kepada Ddraig yang lain, aku akan mengejutkan mereka dengan memberitahukan apa sebenarnya Sacred Gear milik Naruto itu.

"Um, Gremory-san. Sepertinya aku tahu betul apa Sacred Gear milik Naruto ini."

"Benarkah itu, Akairyuu-san?"

Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Rias itu, semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini kecuali aku menjadi terkejut. Tapi keterkejutan itu hanya berlangsung sementara, meskipun Koneko-chan masih tetap saja memasang tatapan curiga padaku.

Itu membuatku takut dan agak risih karena baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan serta mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari temanku yang menganggapku sebagai orang asing.

"Ya, kurasa Sacred Gear milik Naruto adalah… Boosted Gear."

"B-Boosted Gear?"

Aku mengangguk mendengar itu dan lagi-lagi semua orang terkejut kecuali Naruto dan aku. Naruto tidak terkejut karena dia tidak tahu, sedangkan aku… karena aku sudah tahu itu dan juga aku Sekiryuutei.

"Ya, begitulah. Karena aku merasakan adanya aura dan kekuatan naga di dalamnya."

"Benar juga. Akairyuu-san kan Hibrid Iblis-Naga, jadi pasti bisa tahu dengan cepat."

"Tepat sekali, kau memang pintar… Himejima-san."

"Ara-ara. Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Akairyuu-san."

"S-Sama-sama, Himejima-san."

Aku agak merinding ketika mendengar tawa khas itu dari Akeno-san. Tawa dan senyumannya itu lho yang membuatku merinding ketakutan karena Akeno-san itu orangnya agresif serta sadis. Kuharap dia tidak menjadi anggota haremku jika di dimensi ini.

Rias yang mendengar kalau Sacred Gear Naruto adalah Boosted Gear, menjadi senang dan bangga pada pelayan iblisnya itu.

"Kau hebat Naruto, bisa memiliki salah satu Sacred Gear dari ke-13 Longinus dan juga itu adalah Boosted Gear yang didalamnya terdapat jiwa dari naga merah Welsh Dragon, Ddraig!"

"B-Begitukah? Haha, aku hanya beruntung saja Ketua dan terima kasih."

"Maaf mengganggu momen senang kalian, tapi bisakah kalian mempercayakan dia untuk kulatih? Aku sudah berpengalaman dalam bertarung."

"Begitukah?"

Aku mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Rias itu, dia lalu memasang pose berpikir dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah selesai berpikir, dia berkata kepadaku.

"Baiklah, Akairyuu-san. Kupercayakan padamu untuk melatih Naruto."

"Owh. Serahkan saja padaku dan Naruto, bersiap-siaplah untuk merasakan… 'NERAKA' sesungguhnya."

"B-Baiklah…"

Naruto menggigil ketakutan ketika mendengar perkataanku yang menekankan pada kata 'NERAKA' itu tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum saja saat melihat reaksinya itu. Akeno-san juga tertawa ala khasnya dan tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi sadisnya.

Rias tersenyum senang, Kiba tersenyum sedikit menyesal, Gasper gugup dan khawatir sedangkan Koneko-chan… masih memasang wajah datarnya. Yap, sepertinya Koneko-chan tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika mendengar itu.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan melatih Naruto setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah. Kau tidak ada kegiatan klub lain selain ini kan, Naruto?"

"T-Tidak, Akairyuu-senpai! Tapi…"

Dia menoleh dan melihat ke Rias dengan tatapan gugup dan khawatir. Rias yang menyadari itu tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Berlatihlah dengan Akairyuu-san agar menjadi kuat."

"B-Baik Ketua, terima kasih!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

Rias tersenyum sambil mengangguk ketika mengatakan itu kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya bereaksi gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya saja saat mendengar dan melihat itu tapi sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto ketika mendengarnya itu.

 **[Partner. Aku sudah selesai.]**

Oh. Begitu ya? Bagus, bagaimana? Apa dia sudah bangun?

 **[Sudah. Dia sudah kubangunkan. Dia rupanya lebih pemalas dariku. Aku butuh waktu agak lama hanya untuk membangunkannya.]**

Haha. Sepertinya Ddraig dimensi ini memang berbeda denganmu ya?

 **[Begitulah tapi ini lebih seperti kita mempermudahnya ya? Harusnya dia berusaha sendiri sepertimu Partner.]**

Biarlah, lagipula dia juga Sekiryuutei. Sesama Sekiryuutei setidaknya harus saling bantu. Ingat juga dengan para senpai yang dulu sudah membantuku untuk mendapatkan Illegal Move Triaina dan juga yang membantuku untuk sadar dari Juggernaut Drive.

 **[Ya-ya, partner. Aku paham dengan itu.]**

Baguslah kalau sudah paham. Aku melakukannya karena dia harus mendapatkan Rias dan harem lainnya dengan cepat. Apalagi dia juga harus bersiap-siap untuk nanti melawan Riser.

 **[Hooh… baik juga kau, partner. Apa ada hantu yang merasukimu?]**

Hantu gundulmu! Memangnya ada ya, hantu yang mau merasukiku? Ahk-

 **[Haha, benar! Memangnya ada ya, hantu yang mau merasukimu? Apa untungnya merasukimu, partner?]**

Hei, dulu aku pernah dirasuki hantu tahu dan Rias harus menari dengan baju tarian aneh itu.

 **[Nah, berarti tadi kau juga dirasuki hantu yang bersifat baik. Itulah kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi baik seperti itu.]**

S-Sialan kau Ddraig! Kau mau merasakan trauma-mu kembali ya?

 **[H-Hentikan itu, partner! Kumohon dengan sangat, jangan lakukan itu… Issei-sama!]**

Dasar, makanya jangan sering menghinaku!

 **[Ya-ya. Aku mengerti, partner.]**

Sudahlah, hentikan ini. Aku sudah muak dan pegal.

 **[Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, partner.]**

Bagus. Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus fokus ke masalah saat ini.

Aku dan Ddraig menyudahi debat kecil kami itu dan mencoba fokus ke masalah saat ini. Aku lalu mengatakan sesuatu lagi ke Naruto agar dia tahu.

"Oh ya Naruto. Aku tadi sudah bicara kepada naga yang ada di Sacred Gear-mu lewat alam bawah sadar Sacred Gear-mu. Dia sudah kubangunkan, jadi kau sudah bisa mengakses kekuatannya secara langsung."

"O-Oh. Terima kasih, Akairyuu-senpai! Aku merasa tidak enak."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku lebih berpengalaman bertarung daripada kalian semua dan mengetahui banyak hal tapi jangan panggil aku Akairyuu, panggil saja aku Issei. Oke?"

"Baik, Issei-senpai!"

Dia memposisikan tangannya sebagai tanda hormat dan mengangguk hormat ketika mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa, agak lucu mendengarnya. Aku memang sering dipanggil senpai oleh Koneko-chan dan Gasper, tapi ini berbeda karena yang melakukan dan mengatakannya adalah diriku di dimensi ini.

Aku sempat tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya. Kulihat, raut muka kesal terukir di wajah Naruto saat melihatku tertawa. Kelihatannya dia berpikir aku sedang mentertawainya.

"Issei-senpai, kau mentertawaiku ya?"

"Ah. Ti-Tidak kok, aku hanya menemukan fakta menarik."

"Fakta menarik? Apa itu?"

"Rupanya kau itu kakaknya dari Hyoudou Elis ya? Itu yang membuatku tertawa."

"Oh. Ya, aku memang kakaknya Elis. Kok senpai bisa tahu Elis? Apakah senpai pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak salah, itu kemarin. Aku mencoba melihat-lihat dulu area sekolah dan aku sampai di kelasnya adikmu. Kami berbincang-bincang sedikit."

"Begitu ya? Tak kusangka senpai akan bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau tidak salah, julukanmu disekolah ini adalah Hentai Ouji ya? Orang mesum tapi tampan seperti pangeran, makanya mereka menjulukimu Hentai Ouji atau Pervert Prince."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk ketika mendengar perkataanku tadi tapi untuk sejenak dia tersenyum senang karena merasa dipuji oleh kata-kataku. Aku sebenarnya agak kesal dan tanpa sadar aku mendekatinya dengan perasaan agak kesal.

"Hm? Ada apa, Issei-sen-"

Pletak!

Aku menjitak kepalanya. Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut dan langsung memasang posisi siaga karena mengira aku akan menyerang mereka. Naruto yang dijitak kepalanya memegangi dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan lalu marah-marah protes padaku.

"Senpai, apa maksudnya itu?! Kenapa aku dijitak?! Apa salahku?!"

"Itu karena kau itu dijuluki Ouji meski kau mesum. Dengan hanya bermodal wajah tampanmu seperti Kiba Yuuto itu, itulah yang membuatku kesal."

"M-Maksudnya… senpai iri begitu padaku? Hahahaha, berarti senpai tidak laku!"

Saat mendengar itu, kedutan kesal perlahan-lahan muncul di kepalaku karena perkataan Naruto ini yang diarahkan untuk mengejek.

Pletak!

"Aw! Kenapa aku dijitak lagi?!"

"Kata-katamu membuatku kesal, tahu. Apakah kau tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaan orang yang wajahnya tidak setampan dirimu, hah? Mereka kesusahan untuk mendapatkan pasangan. Hanya gara-gara wajahmu tampan, kau tidak boleh mengejeknya tahu."

"M-Maafkan aku, Issei-senpai."

"Hmp. Selama kau mengerti sih, aku tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Hal yang dari dulu kukatakan kepada seluruh laki-laki tampan yang menyebalkan seperti dirinya ini, akhirnya bisa kukatakan.

"A-Akairyuu-san… kau kenapa tadi?"

Tiba-tiba, Rias menghampiriku dengan gelagat aneh. Yaitu penasaran karena apa yang kulakukan tadi.

"Oh. Itu karena aku kesal dengan orang seperti dia ini. Sombong hanya karena dia tampan."

"T-Tapi tidak begitu juga kan, Akairyuu-san?"

"Hah? Jika dia sudah sombong hanya karena tampan, bagaimana jadinya jika dia menjadi sombong ketika sudah menjadi kuat? Dulu guru dan temanku selalu bilang, jangan menjadi sombong meskipun sudah kuat. Ingat, di atas langit masih ada langit."

"… Begitu ya?"

"Ya, karena itulah… jangan sombong meski sudah bertambah kuat. Masih banyak lawan yang kuat di dunia ini. Dunia ini sangatlah luas. Kita juga tidak tahu, seperti apakah kekuatan musuh atau orang yang akan menyerang kita."

"…."

"Jika aku menyerang kalian, kira-kira apakah kalian punya kesempatan menang terhadapku? Jawabannya tidak. Kekuatan kalian masihlah dibawa rata-rata, apalagi kau Naruto. Sihirmu sangatlah lemah dan kau baru menjadi seorang iblis yang menjadi pemilik Boosted Gear."

"…."

"Aku bisa mengalahkan kalian dengan mudah bila mau. Aku bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan sihir atau semacamnya. Oh ya, apa kau sudah pernah ikut serta dalam Rating Game, Gremory-san?"

"Tidak. Belum sama sekali."

"Dengar itu? Kalian bahkan belum sama sekali ikut serta dalam Rating Game. Kutebak kalian juga pasti belum merasakan yang namanya bertarung mati-matian dan terlibat dalam hal seperti perang."

"…."

Entah apa yang merasukiku, tapi aku terus-terusan mengatakan kata-kata yang seperti mengintimidasi mereka. Sepertinya perlahan-lahan aku mulai berubah. Kuharap kata-kataku ini bisa membuat mereka sadar dan termotivasi.

Kulihat, mereka semua menundukkan kepalanya dengan… perasaan sedih? Gawat, apakah perkataanku berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang Akairyuu-san katakan benar, teman-teman."

Eh…!

"Kita ini belum cukup kuat dan terbilang lemah. Aku sebagai Raja kalian saja, merasa kalau diriku lemah meskipun mempunyai Power of Destruction."

Wah… sepertinya mulai berefek kata-kataku tadi.

"Maaf Ketua, bila kami lemah dan mungkin akan menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak Akeno, aku juga bersalah karena lemah. Kita harus latihan, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akairyuu-san."

Hm… efeknya mulai terasa meski perlahan tapi pasti. Kuharap mereka bisa berubah menjadi lebih kuat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan melatih kalian semua sampai kalian menemukan pelatih yang cocok untuk kelompok kalian. Bagaimana?"

"B-Benarkah, Issei-senpai?"

"Ya Naruto. Itu benar tapi hanya sampai nanti kalian menemukan pelatih yang cocok."

"Terima kasih, Issei-senpai! Ketua, Issei-senpai mau menjadi pelatih kita!"

"Terima kasih ya, Akairyuu-san. Kami akan berusaha untuk menjadi kuat seperti yang kau katakan."

"Hn."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengatakan kata itu. Dengan begini, kelihatannya mereka akan menjadi kuat dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dari kami dulu. Tapi aku juga harus memikirkan menu latihan yang cocok untuk mereka.

Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi masalah terberat bagiku selain urusan sekolah dan kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Saat aku memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku menoleh dan Akeno-san berjalan ke arah pintu. Tanpa basa-basi, Akeno-san lalu membuka pintu ruang klub dan menampakkan seorang perempuan cantik berambut coklat dan bermata coklat.

Yap, dia adalah Hyoudou Elis. Untung saja kami tadi sudah menyembunyikan sayap iblis kami dan juga Naruto sudah menghilangkan Sacred Gear-nya.

"Onii-sama!"

"Oh. Elis, ada apa?"

"Uuh… Onii-sama ini. Aku dari tadi mencari-cari Onii-sama tahu."

"Eh, begitu ya? Maaf ya. Kau mau ngapain? Onii-sama masih ada kegiatan klub."

"Elis mau pulang bareng sama Onii-sama."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Elis lalu melihat sekeliling dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkapku. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senang dan agak gugup.

"A-Akairyuu-senpai? Kenapa senpai bisa ada disini?"

"Oh. Bisa dibilang, aku menjadi anggota dari Klub Peneliti Gaib. Benar kan, Gremory-san?"

"Ya, itu benar. Kau Hyoudou Elis ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu, aku Rias Gremory."

"A-Ah. Salam kenal juga, Gremory-senpai."

Seperti dugaanku. Elis ini sifatnya agak sama dengan Asia, seperti gabungan dariku dan Asia. Seperti versi perempuan dariku tapi dengan tambahan sifat Asia. Dia menjawab perkataan Rias dengan gugup, lalu anggota yang lain pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ara-ara, adik kelas yang manis. Aku Himejima Akeno, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Y-Ya, senpai. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"Namaku Kiba Yuuto, salam kenal."

"S-Salam kenal juga, Kiba-san."

"…Tojou Koneko, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, Tojou-san."

"G-Gasper Vladi, senang berkenalan denganmu…."

"Y-Ya. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Gasper-san!"

Elis akhirnya sudah berkenalan dengan mereka semua. Dia melakukannya dengan sikap gugupnya dan itu membuatku menjadi tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya.

Elis yang mendengar suara tertawaku menoleh dan wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut dengan menggembungkan pipinya lalu berkata kepadaku.

"Uuh… Akairyuu-senpai, apakah ada yang lucu?"

"Ah. Tidak, tidak ada kok."

"Uh, senpai bohong."

"Beneran kok. Tidak ada."

Setelah mendengar itu, ekspresinya kembali lagi seperti biasa dan dia tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas lega saat mengetahuinya. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan ada dalam masalah.

"Baiklah. Kegiatan klub hari ini selesai, besok akan dilanjutkan lagi. Sekarang semuanya boleh pulang."

"Baik, Ketua! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini."

Rias hanya mengangguk mendengar itu, semua anggota pun pamit pulang termasuk aku juga. Elis juga pulang, karena dia bukanlah anggota Klub Peneliti Gaib dan dia juga pulang bersama dengan Naruto.

Aku mengambil tasku lalu aku melihat kalau Elis melambaikan tangan kepadaku disertai senyumannya. Aku membalas lambaikan tangan dan senyumannya itu.

Setelah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, aku berjalan di gang jalan menuju kosanku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan aura yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Itu adalah aura…

"Iblis dan malaikat jatuh…? Dimana?"

Aku lalu mencoba mencari dimana asal aura itu dengan berlari-lari dan mengikuti arah aura itu. Setelah berlari kurang lebih 5 menit, aku akhirnya sampai dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah twintail dan berdada besar yang sedang diserang oleh 2 iblis dan 1 malaikat jatuh.

"Hehehe… anak perempuan dari Wilbert, Naruse Mio atau bisa kubilang Mio Bael. Seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki kekuatan dari Wilbert langsung dan juga Absolute Power of Destruction. Aku akan membunuhmu lalu mengekstrak kekuatan Wilbert dan kujadikan milikku."

Wilbert? Mio Bael? Absolute Power of Destruction? Siapa dia? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Apakah karena ini adalah dimensi yang berbeda dari duniaku, makanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya?

"Kenapa… apa salahku? Kenapa kau menginginkanku? Yang kuinginkan hanyalah hidup dengan damai, hidup dengan keluargaku. Tapi mereka dibunuh, orang tua angkatku dan bahkan orang tua kandungku…."

Wah, perempuan itu mulai menangis! Sial, para iblis dan malaikat jatuh itu mencoba menyerangnya dengan memanfaatkan situasi ini! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!

Aku lalu berlari dengan cepat ke tempatnya dan memukul perut serta kepala mereka dengan tinjuku. Memang tidak terasa sakit, tapi kurasa cukup untuk membuat mereka lengah sedikit.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia lalu membuka matanya dan mulai melihatku.

"S-Siapa kau…?"

"Aku Akairyuu Issei. Bersembunyilah di tempat yang aman, aku yang akan mengurus para brengsek ini."

"Heh. T-Tapi…"

"Pergi saja! Cepat, kau tidak akan mampu melawan mereka!"

"Hii… B-Baiklah."

Setelah itu, dia bersembunyi di balik pohon dan menjauh dariku. Aku lalu menatap mereka dan mereka menatapku dengan tatapan marah serta kesal.

"Hei bocah, berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu!"

"Ya, dasar bocah lemah. Mau sok menjadi pahlawan ya?"

"Ayo kita habisi saja dia!"

Mereka lalu menyerangku. Dua orang iblis menyerangku dengan tombak iblis mereka serta sihir mereka dan malaikat jatuh itu menyerangku dengan tombak cahayanya.

Mereka melemparkan tombak mereka kearahku, aku lalu mencoba menghindarinya. Aku mengeluarkan sayap iblisku agar bisa terbang juga dan menghajar mereka di udara.

Lemparan tombak mereka meleset dan untung saja tidak terkena ke perempuan itu, hanya menancap di depan pohon tempat perempuan itu bersembunyi dan berlindung.

Ddraig, keluarkan Ascalon dan akan kubuat sebagai pedang biasa.

 **[Baiklah, partner!]**

"Ascalon!"

 **[BLADE, TAKE OFF!]**

Aku mengeluarkan Ascalon dari lengan kiriku yang untuk sesaat menjadi Boosted Gear lalu aku menghilangkannya lagi dengan cepat agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka.

"Kemarilah kalian, dasar kunyuk."

"Apa kau bilang?! Teman-teman, serang dia tanpa ampun!"

Lagi-lagi, mereka menyerangku dengan tombak mereka. Aku kali ini tidak menghindarinya tapi menepis lemparan tombak mereka dengan Ascalon.

Tang-Tang-Tang

Aku menepis itu sambil mendekat dan mereka ketakutan ketika aku berhasil mendekat. Aku lalu menebas mereka tanpa ampun hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun dari mereka.

Mereka lalu menghilang tanpa jejak dan bekas.

Aku lalu turun kebawah dan menghilangkan sayap iblisku lalu berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-Iya, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Akairyuu-san."

"Sama-sama. Anu, namamu siapa ya?"

"Oh. Namaku Naruse Mio, senang berkenalan denganmu, Akairyuu-san."

"Ya, sama-sama Naruse-san."

Kami pun saling menjabat tangan dan ini menjadi awal pertemuan kami. Apakah aku disini juga akan membangun harem? Aku juga tidak tahu. Kuharap tidak, karena aku tidak mau membuat si Naruto tidak mendapatkan Haremnya di dimensi ini.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **Shinn Kazumiya : Silahkan di cek sendiri, grandfather :v**

 **iibjunior : What, NTR dong? Haha, mungkin iya atau mungkin tidak :v**

 **Vanargandr : Um... kalau untuk peerage Rias yang diubah, entahlah. Lihat saja sendiri :3 dan untuk base kekuatan Issei. Ada di atas.**

 **Chichiryuutei : Haha, Naruto tetep Sekiryuutei kok. Issei kayak bergerak di balik bayang-bayang :3**

 **AoiKishi : Nyahahaha~ Emang ane kejam :v #plak Naruto tetap Boosted Gear kok :3**

 **Untuk yang review lanjut doang, makasih tapi masa cuman review lanjut doang? :v Kasih dong review yang bagus kek :v**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another DxD**

 **Summary : Sudah 3 bulan lebih, sejak 666(Trihexa) dikalahkah oleh tim DxD dengan dibantu oleh sekutu lainnya. Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, sedang merasa kebosanan dan meminta saran kepada Ddraig untuk melakukan apa. Ddraig pun menyarankan untuk berkunjung ke dimensi lain dengan bantuan Great Red. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Saksikan sendiri!**

 **Pairing : Issei x ?** **  
**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD bukanlah milik saya, itu milik Ichie Ishibumi. Naruto bukanlah milik saya, itu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Godlike!Issei Canon!Issei AU! Gaje! Mainstream!**

* * *

 **Chapter 05 : Satu sekolah dan satu kelas denganku!**

Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah twintail yang tiba-tiba ada di dimensi ini dan tidak ada di dimensiku. Yap, dia adalah Naruse Mio. Seorang perempuan cantik berdada besar, berambut merah twintail dan bermata merah muda.

Sebenarnya warna rambutnya agak mirip Rias, yaitu crimson. Mungkin bisa dibilang dia versi lain dari Rias. Bukan seperti Sirzechs-sama yang seperti versi laki-laki dari Rias, mungkin versi Rias tapi sangat beda.

Kami berjabat tangan lumayan lama dan kulihat semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Itu membuatku bingung. Aku lalu menanyakannya padanya, kenapa wajahnya bersemburat merah.

"Anu… kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apakah sakit?"

"T-Tidak. Itu… um, tanganmu…"

"Tanganku? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jabat tangannya… tidak dilepas."

Aku baru sadar akan itu dan kulihat semburat merah diwajahnya menjadi makin melebar. Dia malu! Dia malu karena jabat tangan kami yang terlalu lama dan terkesan seperti… pacaran? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

"Ah. M-Maaf."

"T-Tidak apa-apa selama kau mengerti…"

Sial, pasti sekarang wajahku juga ikut-ikutan bersemburat merah karena malu. Apa yang kau lakukan, Issei? Kau itu sudah punya! Kau sudah punya Rias dan yang lainnya di dimensimu sendiri! Sadarlah, kau malah ingin ikut-ikutan membangun harem disini? Serahkan itu kepada dirimu yang lain!

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah ya, Naruse-san. Makhluk supranatural seperti mereka itu kadang berkeliaran disekitar sini."

"T-Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Akairyuu-san."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruse-san."

Aku pun pamit pulang kepada Naruse-san karena kurasa urusanku untuk menyelamatkannya sudah selesai. Aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi, menjauh darinya.

"A-Ah. Tunggu dulu, Akairyuu-san…"

Aku menoleh dan mendengar suara Naruse-san yang memanggilku. Karena bingung dan penasaran, aku bertanya kepadanya kenapa memanggilku."

"Hm? Apa ada yang lain lagi, Naruse-san?"

"I-Itu… anu…"

"Hm? Ya, ada apa?"

"A-Aku…."

"Ya…?"

"B-Bisakah… aku tinggal denganmu…?"

"…."

JDEEER!

Seketika aku seperti merasakan adanya kilatan listrik yang menjalar dan menyambar ke tubuhku ketika mendengarnya. Tubuhku jadi diam mematung dan mulutku tidak bisa digerakkan untuk bicara. Ini… dejavu kah? Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kejadian ini agak mirip meskipun sangatlah berbeda dari yang kuingat.

Sepertinya ini sangatlah berbeda dari tempatku berasal. Aku harus terbiasa dengan semua perbedaan ini agar bisa beradaptasi cepat dengan dimensi ini dan menemukan cara untuk kembali ke rumah.

"B-Boleh saja sih, tapi tempatku itu sempit. Aku tinggal di kamar kos, jadi kurasa… Naruse-san tidak akan betah dan merasa sempit jika tinggal di tempatku."

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Akairyuu-san. Habisnya… aku tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruse-san menitikkan air mata kesedihan dari matanya. Dia menangis! Aku menjadi panik dan kaget saat melihatnya.

"N-Naruse-san… kenapa kau menangis? A-Apa itu karena salahku, kau menangis?"

Naruse-san mengangguk saja ketika mendengar perkataanku itu dan itu membuatku semakin panik.

"W-Waah… apakah ini karena masalah tempat tinggal tadi?"

Dia mengangguk lagi ketika mendengar itu dariku.

"B-Baiklah. Jika Naruse-san tidak keberatan dan memaksa, Naruse-san bisa tinggal denganku."

"Benarkah…?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum memaksa dan setelah itu bisa kulihat kalau ekspresi dari Naruse-san berubah. Ya, kini bukan ekspresi menangis lagi tapi ekspresi senang dan gembira yang terpancar di wajahnya itu.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau ekspresi dari wajahnya saat ini membuatku senang dan tiba-tiba tertarik. Kuyakin, kalau saat ini wajahku muncul semburat merah ketika melihatnya.

Untuk mengabaikan hal itu dari kepala dan pikiranku, aku berusaha untuk mencari hal lain untuk dibahas.

"B-Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita ke kamar kos-ku."

"Baik!"

Dengan begitu, aku dan Naruse-san… tinggal seatap! Ya, meski dulu Rias dan yang lainnya juga tinggal seatap denganku, tapi ini rasanya… agak berbeda! Seperti ada pahit-manisnya gitu. Pahitnya adalah karena aku tidak merasa enak kalau Naruse-san tinggal di kamar kos sempit bersamaku dan manisnya adalah… aku bisa tinggal seatap dengan seorang perempuan cantik selain Rias dan yang lainnya. Hehehehe.

 **[Dasar. Rupanya kau belum berubah juga ya, Partner? Kau masih saja bersikap seperti itu.]**

Oh, kau rupanya Ddraig. Itu wajar untukku tahu, aku juga seorang laki-laki yang penuh akan nafsu! Apalagi hormonku bertambah karena sekarang tubuhku adalah tubuh dari naga dan tubuh iblis. Hormon laki-laki ku serasa mau menjerit ketika mengetahuinya, tahu!

 **[Ya-ya, terserah kau sajalah partner. Aku mau kembali tidur. Kalau ada masalah atau sesuatu, panggillah aku ya.]**

Baik-baik, dasar naga pemalas.

Aku dan Naruse-san pun berjalan menuju kos-ku. Tidak begitu jauh tapi tidak begitu dekat. Bisa dibilang, jaraknya pas lah. Kalau terlalu dekat, tidak enak dan juga kalau terlalu jauh juga tidak enak. Pokoknya begitulah, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti karena aku bodoh.

"Oh ya Naruse-san, kenapa mereka tadi mengincarmu?"

"Itu…"

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak mau menceritakannya karena aku ini orang yang baru kau kenal kan? Tidak apa-apa."

"T-Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ini orang jahat? Apakah Akairyuu-san akan masih bilang tidak apa-apa?"

"Ehm… aku tidak bisa bilang apa pun jika seperti itu tapi kulihat kalau Naruse-san bukanlah orang jahat bagiku."

"K-Kenapa? Kenapa Akairyuu-san bisa berkata begitu dan mempercayaiku semudah itu?"

"Karena tidak mungkin ada orang jahat yang berbicara dengan nada sedih seperti itu serta menangis secara sungguhan dan tidak direkayasa."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Naruse-san terdiam. Entah kenapa dia terdiam. Aku berpikir, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah atau apa? Kurasa aku telah membuat kebodohan dan kesalahan yang fatal lagi kepada seseorang, apalagi seorang perempuan.

Aku mencoba melirik sejenak ke Naruse-san dan kulihat dia menitikkan air matanya… lagi! Itu membuatku panik dan khawatir lagi. Pasalnya dia menangis setelah aku mengatakan kata-kata itu kepadanya.

"A-Ada apa, Naruse-san? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Naruse-san menggeleng ketika aku menanyakan itu kepadanya dan itu membuatku bingung.

"Tidak kok, Akairyuu-san. Akairyuu-san tidak melakukan atau pun mengatakan sesuatu yang salah."

"T-Terus kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku hanya senang saja. Tak kusangka kalau Akairyuu-san sampai bilang begitu dan mempercayaiku meski baru bertemu."

"B-Begitu ya?"

Naruse-san mengangguk disertai senyuman senang ketika mendengar perkataanku. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalaku saja serta tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya. Tak kusangka, kalau kami tiba-tiba sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar kos-ku.

Mengetahui itu, aku langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa lupa memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci dan membuka pintunya. Setelah terbuka, aku lalu masuk kedalam dan mempersilahkan Naruse-san juga masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, Naruse-san. Maaf kalau sempit dan tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih ya, Akairyuu-san."

Setelah Naruse-san dan aku masuk kedalam, entah kenapa aku merasa gugup. Gugup karena mengajak Naruse-san? Sepertinya begitu. Karena ini pertama kalinya atau mungkin tidak, aku mengajak masuk seorang perempuan!

Tidak-tidak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya karena Rias dan yang lainnya sudah sering masuk apalagi menyelinap ke kamarku secara diam-diam. Apalagi saat aku sedang tertidur pulas.

"Silahkan duduk dimana saja, karena tempat ini tidak mempunyai kursi untuk duduk dan maaf kalau tidak menyuguhi apa pun, karena aku baru saja pindah kemarin dan tidak mempunyai peralatan serta bahan-bahan makanan atau cemilan untuk disuguhkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akairyuu-san. Nanti akan malah merepotkanmu kalau begitu."

"B-Begitu ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Untuk sesaat, suasana menjadi sepi dan sunyi. Pembicaraan menjadi terhenti. Aku bingung mau membicarakan apa agar suasana tidak sesunyi serta sesepi ini. Ketika aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Naruse-san menyerobot dengan mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu dariku.

"Hei-hei, Akairyuu-san. Apakah kau… manusia? Karena biasanya manusia tidak berhubungan dengan iblis dan yang lainnya."

Ah, dia menanyakan itu ya? Apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan sebagai jawabannya ya?

"Um… aku seorang Hibrid."

"Oh. Hibrid apakah itu, Akairyuu-san?"

"Err… Hibrid Iblis-Naga."

"Wow! Hebat sekali! Ternyata ada orang yang Hibrid Iblis-Naga! Tak kusangka."

Tak kusangka kalau Naruse-san senang dan kagum seperti itu ketika mendengarku adalah seorang Hibrid Iblis-Naga. Ekspresinya agak beda dari Rias dan yang lainnya di dimensi ini. Memang ada yang kagum tapi ada juga yang biasa saja.

"B-Begitukah?"

"Ya, itu benar-benar hebat! Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Akairyuu-san."

"Hehehe… terima kasih. Baiklah, aku tadi lupa membeli makanan karena kejadian tadi. Jadi kurasa aku akan keluar untuk membelinya."

Mendengar itu dariku, kulihat ekspresi Naruse-san berubah. Dia memasang ekspresi sedih dan seperti merasa bersalah. Aku menjadi kaget dan panik saat melihatnya.

"A-Ada apa, Naruse-san? Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"U-Um… tidak kok, Akairyuu-san. Aku yang salah kok."

"Hah? Maksudnya? Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau yang salah, Naruse-san?"

"Itu karena… jika Akairyuu-san tidak menyelamatkanku serta membawaku kesini, pasti Akairyuu-san tidak capek-capek masuk-keluar hanya untuk membeli makanan."

Ah. Karena itu tadi ya? Memang benar sih dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruse-san tapi entah kenapa instingku mengatakan kalau aku harus menyelamatkannya.

"Ah. Jika kau merasa bersalah seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ikut denganku untuk membeli makanan?"

"Ikut dengan Akairyuu-san membeli makanan?"

"Ya. Ini juga bisa dihitung sebagai permintaan minta maafmu padaku. Bagaimana?"

"Um… baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu untuk membeli makanan, Akairyuu-san."

"Oh. Bagus, kalau begitu… ayo kita kesana!"

Aku yang mendengar itu langsung senang dan tanpa sadar aku langsung menggenggam tangannya lalu menariknya menuju supermarket untuk membeli makanan.

Oh ya, kalian pasti bingung darimana aku mendapatkan uang itu? Ya… tak kusangka kalau aku membawa dompetku dan tersimpan di saku celanaku. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Untung saja uang yang ada di dompetku cukup untuk membeli makanan.

Jika untuk 1 orang, mungkin cukup selama 5 hari makan dengan makanan cepat saji seperti onigiri supermarket. Kalau untuk 2 orang, sekitar 4 hari. Ya, aku tidak menyalahkan Naruse-san tapi ini karena aku hanya membawa uang segini.

Tak kusangka kalau kami sudah sampai di supermarket yang kami tuju. Kami yang mengetahui itu lalu masuk kesana dan saat masuk, aku menoleh ke Naruse-san dan kulihat kalau wajahnya merona merah. Itu membuatku bingung.

Tapi untuk beberapa saat aku mulai menyadarinya, karena genggaman tangan tadi belum kulepas darinya. Aku yang menyadari itu lalu melepas genggaman tangan dan meminta maaf sambil malu padanya.

"M-Maafkan aku, Naruse-san!"

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Akairyuu-san."

Sial! Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Ah kau bodoh, Issei! Ingat, kau tidak boleh membuat harem atau apa pun di dimensi ini!

Jika aku membuat harem disini, mungkin sejarah dari dimensi ini berubah dan… sepertinya sejarah dimensi ini sudah membengkok sejak aku ada disini. Ah, sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Jika tahu begini, aku tidak akan menunjukkan Boosted Gear kepada Vali dan bertarung dengannya!

"B-Baiklah, kalau begitu… ayo kita segera mengambil makanan yang kita butuhkan dan segera membayarnya lalu pulang."

"B-Baik!"

Aku dan Naruse-san lalu dengan cepat segera mengambil kebutuhan kami dan langsung membayarnya serta kembali karena saat ini jantungku berdetak dengan kencang dan perasaanku menjadi tidak karuan.

Perasaan tidak karuan ini muncul hanya gara-gara kami menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Detak jantungku berdetak begitu kencang! Perasaan ini sama saat aku melihat Rias dan menyukainya. Apakah ini artinya… aku menyukai Naruse-san? Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh terjadi!

Ingatlah, Issei! Kau itu tidak tinggal di dimensi ini, tapi di dimensi yang berbeda jadi kau tidak boleh merasakan hal yang namanya jatuh cinta disini!

Setelah berjalan dengan cepat, tak disangka kalau kami tiba-tiba sudah sampai di depan kamar kos-ku. Aku lalu langsung membuka pintu kamar kos-ku dan kami lalu mengeluarkan semua belanjaan kami. Kami berbelanja makanan ringan, semacam bento sudah jadi di supermarket.

Tanpa basa-basi, kami pun memakannya dengan lahap dengan diiringi suasana diam dan hening di antara kami berdua karena kejadian tadi. Makan malam yang agak suram, itu menurutku… suasana diam dan hening yang mencekam ini, membuatku serasa tidak nyaman.

Aku yang merasakan ini, jadi tidak enak karena situasi menjadi seperti ini lalu aku mengawali pembicaraan ditempat ini dengan membuka mulutku agar tidak terasa sepi.

"B-Bagaimana makanannya, Naruse-san? Enak?"

"U-Uhm… enak sih tapi karena kita beli bento yang sudah jadi, ada yang kurang. Lebih enak lagi kalau kita bisa masak sendiri atau… Hah, maafkan aku ya, Akairyuu-san. Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu!"

"A-Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar karena aku baru tiba disini dan uangku hanya cukup untuk makan saja saat ini."

Saat mengatakan kata-katanya, Naruse menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan wajahnya memerah malu. Aku yang melihat ekspresi Naruse-san itu menjadi gemas karena lucunya wajah malu Naruse-san tadi.

Kulihat Naruse-san melirik-lirikku sebentar ketika aku memasang wajah gemas karena lucunya wajah malu Naruse-san itu.

"A-Ada apa, Naruse-san?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa… tapi kenapa Akairyuu-san melirik-lirikku? Apakah… ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja… lucu saja melihat ekspresimu seperti itu. A-Ahahaha…."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, dia diam dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Aku agak bingung, apa mungkin dia malu saat aku bilang begitu? Gawat. Itulah hal yang bisa kukatakan. Ini benar-benar gawat, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi!

 **[Seperti biasa, kata-katamu menjadi sebuah rayuan bagi para perempuan, Partner.]**

Berisik kau Ddraig. Aku saja tidak tahu kalau kata-kataku bisa diartikan sebagai itu.

 **[Hahaha. Jangan marah, itu sebuah pujian. Meski kadang aku berpikir, kalau tidak mungkin bagimu untuk merayu seorang perempuan tapi setelah melihatnya sendiri… voila. Kau berhasil melakukannya.]**

Haah… terima kasih atas pujiannya.

Setelah berdebat kecil dengan sobatku Ddraig, yaitu sang Sekiryuutei dan jiwa yang mendiami Boosted Gear, aku dan Naruse-san melanjutkan lagi perjalanan kami menuju kost-anku.

Sesekali, aku melirik sekitar dan mencoba waspada dengan kemungkinan adanya serangan terhadap Naruse-san ini. Mataku dengan jeli dan teliti memeriksa sekeliling. Aku masih belum tahu apa yang para cecunguk yang kuhadapi tadi bicarakan.

Mereka mengatakan kalau Naruse-san itu berasal dari keluarga Bael! Bukankah keluarga Bael itu berambut coklat? Kenapa Naruse-san berambut merah? Apakah dia juga anggota keluarga Gremory?

Tidak-tidak. Kalau dia dari keluarga Gremory, kenapa namanya Mio Bael dan bukan Mio Gremory? Lagipula dia memakai nama jepang seperti Naruse Mio. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa dia memakai nama itu? Apakah dia berusaha menyamarkan dirinya dan namanya agar tidak dikejar serta diburu oleh mereka? Kurasa begitu…

"Akairyuu-san, kita sudah sampai di kamar kost-mu."

"Ah. Begitu ya? Aku tak menyadarinya. Ahahahaha…"

"Dasar Akairyuu-san. Apakah kau melamun? Hihihi."

Astaga. Aku benar-benar lupa akan itu dan malah membuat diriku bodoh!

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku sambil tertawa kikuk dan melihat Naruse-san yang tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkataanku dan tingkahku tadi.

Aku malah menjadi gugup dan kikuk ketika mendengar suara tawanya dan wajahnya yang saat ini tertawa karenaku tapi aku tersenyum senang karena kurasa aku bisa membuat Naruse-san agak tenang dan melupakan tentang dirinya yang diserang tadi.

Aku lalu membuka pintu kamar dan masuk dengan diikuti oleh Naruse-san dibelakangku. Setelah selesai masuk kedalam, aku dengan dibantu Naruse-san menyiapkan makan malam kami ini. Makan malam berdua…. Gaaahhh! Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Aku merasa kalau kami ini seperti sepasang suami-istri yang baru menikah dan hidup bersama sambil saling membantu dalam suka mau pun duka.

 **[Partner, jangan kau lakukan. Ingat, pikiran mesummu bisa meracuni semua orang, apalagi ini dimensi yang berbeda. Kuharap kau juga tidak begitu meracuni dirimu yang lain di dimensi ini.]**

Gaaah! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, sobatku? Memangnya aku separah apa sampai-sampai kau berpikiran begitu, hah?

 **[Em… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Secara sifat, kau memang parah dan terburuk. Mesum, egois, bodoh dan tidak tahu malu.]**

Jleb!

Ohok! K-Kata-katamu sungguh menusuk…

 **[Begitu juga secara fisik, kau begitu menyedihkan. Badan lemah, tidak bisa bertarung, wajah pas-pasan dan malah terlihat mesum karena sifatmu.]**

Jleb-jleb-jleb!

Guuhh! Gaahhk! H-Hentikan itu, Ddraig! Kumohon…! Jantungku… jantungku… sudah hampir tidak kuat mendengarnya…!

 **[Partner, kenapa kau menjadi begitu lebai? Aku bingung denganmu. Apakah ini akibat dari pengaruh perpindahan dimensi?]**

Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini sudah bawaan dari lahir, Ddraig tapi baru keluar disaat-saat seperti ini. Ya sudahlah, kau tidur saja dulu. Aku akan memanggilmu jika ada masalah atau butuh bantuan.

 **[Baik-baik. Hoaaam…]**

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan singkat kami itu, aku menyuruh Ddraig untuk tidur karena saat ini aku tak begitu perlu bantuan Ddraig. Tanpa Ddraig bangun pun, aku bisa melawan musuh atau lawanku. Bukan bermaksud sombong tapi aku mungkin hanya akan melawan mereka di mode biasa yaitu menggandakan kekuatan.

Aku duduk di meja bundar kecil bersama Naruse-san dan membuka kotak bekal makanan yang kubeli dari supermarket tadi. Bento atau kotak bekal makanan instan dari supermarket memang tidak hangat tapi untung saja aku diperbolehkan untuk menghangatkannya di supermarket tadi.

Kenapa aku tidak menghangatkannya di kamarku? Karena aku tidak punya apa-apa! Sudah jelas sekali aku tidak punya apa-apa karena niatku ke dimensi ini hanyalah satu… liburan! Ya, apakah ada orang normal yang pergi berlibur dengan mengunjungi dimensi lain? Tidak ada, karena hanya orang-orang yang begitu ruar-biasaaa saja yang bisa. Seperti orang yang bisa sihir atau terlibat dengan urusan dunia supranatural seperti diriku lah yang bisa melakukannya.

"Selamat makan."

Kami berdua mengucapkan salam disaat akan makan secara bersamaan dan mulai mengambil sumpit lalu memakan serta mengunyah lauk dan nasi yang ada di kotak bekal itu. Rasanya biasa saja dan tidak seperti buatan ibuku tapi tidak apa-apa lah, namanya juga kotak bekal supermarket.

Aku jadi kepikiran, apakah aku juga harus pandai memasak? Supaya aku bisa menghemat pengeluaran untuk biaya hidupku dan Naruse-san? Meski aku sudah mendapatkan kerja paruh waktu atau sambilan dengan gaji yang lumayan, tetap saja aku harus menjadi mandiri.

Ya, selama ini aku selalu dimanjakan dan diurus oleh orang lain seperti ibu, ayah, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia dan lainnya. Terutama Rias, dia selalu memanjakanku. Keluarganya juga, keluarga Gremory, begitu baik padaku dan sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga kedua bagiku.

Bahkan rumahku saja direnovasi dengan gratis, aku juga menjadi artis dunia bawah dalam acara _tokusatsu_ -ku sendiri dengan judul Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon! Sialan, hanya gara-gara aku selalu berkata dada atau Oppai saja, mereka menjulukiku Oppai Dragon dan sampai membuatkan acara _tokusatsu_ -nya segala!

Ya, meskipun anak-anak juga menyukainya sih. Aku tak bisa begitu saja membuat anak-anak itu kecewa, lagipula aku juga menyukai anak-anak tapi aku bukanlah lolicon atau pedofil! Sudahlah, lupakan itu dan itu malah akan membuat Ddraig tambah stres serta depresi.

Kurasa aku benar-benar harus memasak sendiri. Berarti aku harus membeli peralatan memasaknya. Kuharap harganya tidak mahal, kalau bisa sih yang murah dan terlihat masih bagus. Aku tidak mau membeli mahal-mahal tapi tidak bagus.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Akhirnya… selama 10 menit, mungkin, kami makan tadi… selesai juga. Lumayan untuk mengisi perut. Kulihat Naruse-san sebentar… cantik dan… dadanya begitu besar, ehehehe. Ukurannya mungkin sebesar punya Rias atau lebih besar sedikit?

Ah, aku ingin sekali meremas dan menghisap dadanya yang besar dan bergelantungan seperti balon dan melon itu. Dadanya seperti melon yang segar dan manis, besar dan berisi. Idaman para laki-laki diseluruh dunia!

"A-Akairyuu-san? Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-Ah! T-Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Naruse-san. A-Ahahahaha!"

Sial! Kenapa aku begitu gugup dan kikuk ketika menjawabnya. Bahkan, mimisanku terjadi lagi. Darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungku.

Kulihat Naruse-san menjadi panik dan kaget ketika melihatku yang mimisan. Dia lalu mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia pakai sebagai lap atau serbet. Kelihatannya dia mau menghentikan mimisanku dengan mengusapnya.

"N-Naruse-san, tidak usah…! Ini hanya hal yang biasa terjadi kok!"

"B-Benarkah itu, Akairyuu-san?"

Aku mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruse-san. Dia menghela nafas lega sejenak tapi kekhawatiran sepertinya masih ada padanya.

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku, Naruse-san?"

"J-Jangan salah paham dulu, Akairyuu-san. A-Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena… k-kau adalah penyelamatku."

"A-Ahahaha… begitu ya?"

Agak kecewa juga mendengar kata-kata itu dari Naruse-san. Kukira dia mengkhawatirkanku karena alasan lain tapi ternyata… ya sudahlah, kelihatannya ini sudah takdirku. Lagipula ini adalah dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi tempatku berasal. Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa memulai kehidupan haremku di dimensi ini.

Begitulah… kejadianku hari ini bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah twintail, yaitu Naruse Mio, sudah selesai… kurasa. Karena aku agak malas menjelaskan lagi kejadian yang akan terjadi sekarang.

Kejadian biasa seperti mandi sejenak dan lalu tidur sampai besok pagi lalu bangun dan berangkat sekolah. Oh ya, aku lupa menanyakan satu hal kepada Naruse-san.

"Naruse-san, apakah kau mau bersekolah di sekolahku?"

"Bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu?"

"Ya. Kurasa dengan itu, aku bisa melindungimu dari orang-orang yang seperti tadi. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm…"

Naruse-san memasang pose berpikir ketika mendengar tawaran dariku itu. Memang sih, jika dia masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku, aku bisa dengan mudah menjaganya dari sekumpulan orang seperti tadi.

Setelah sekitar 3 menit dia berpikir dan aku yang masih menunggunya, ekspresinya berubah dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan serius dan berkata sesuatu padaku.

"Aku mau, Akairyuu-san."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah. Terima kasih ya, Naruse-san."

"Sama-sama, Akairyuu-san. Aku senang bisa disekolah yang sama denganmu, aku jadi merasa tenang."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Besok akan kuantarkan dan kudaftarkan, semoga saja kita mendapatkan keringanan biaya untuk sekolah. Ahahahaha…"

Aku menggaruk pipiku sambil tertawa garing ketika mengatakannya. Naruse-san hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengar kata-kataku itu. Ketika aku ingin menanyakan kenapa dia tertawa, dia malah berkata tidak ada apa-apa.

Bingung. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, ketika aku mau menanyakan lagi… dia malah masuk ke kamar mandi dan berkata ingin menghilangkan lelah serta letih dari badannya itu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil menempelkan kepalaku di meja dan menunggunya selesai mandi karena aku juga ingin membersihkan badanku ini. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mataku menjadi berat… berat sekali dan serasa ingin tidur untuk membuatnya ringan kembali.

"Zzz… Zzz…"

Aku pun tertidur pulas dan mendengkur karena mataku begitu berat dan perlu diistirahatkan sejenak agar menjadi segar dan ringan kembali.

30 menit kemudian…

Aku merasakan pipiku disentuh oleh sesuatu. Kuabaikan saja dan masih tidur tapi pipiku kembali disentuh berulang-ulang sekitar 10x. Karena ini benar-benar menggangguku, aku pun mencoba membuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan dan melihat apa yang menyentuh pipiku tadi.

"Naruse… -san?"

"Hehehe, maaf ya, Akairyuu-san."

Ya, orang itu ternyata adalah Naruse-san. Seorang perempuan berambut merah twintail berdada besar dan mirip dengan Rias. Dari penampilannya, kelihatannya dia sudah selesai mandi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mandi juga kalau begitu."

"Baik. Selamat mandi, Akairyuu-san."

Aku mengangguk mendengar itu lalu mengambil handuk darinya yang sudah selesai mandi. Handuk yang kupunya hanya 1, jadi… di handuk ini pasti masih tersisa dan menempel bau harum dari tubuh Naruse-san. Uehehehehe…

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan kubuka pintu kamar mandi lalu masuk kedalamnya. Semua baju kulepas dengan cepat sampai melebihi kecepatannya Kiba, begitu juga dengan mandiku. Kupercepat sampai melebihi kecepatan dari mode Welsh Sonic Boost Knight.

10 menit kemudian…

Setelah 10 menit mandi, akhirnya aku sudah selesai juga mandinya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan bajuku tadi. Dimana dia? Ah, ini!

Setelah berhasil menemukan bajuku yang kutaruh di keranjang baju kecil dan tidak terlalu besar itu, aku lalu memakainya. Kupakai dengan hati-hati dan teliti, karena pakaian yang kupakai saat ini adalah pakaian santai kemarin dan hanya satu-satunya yang kumiliki dengan keuanganku sekarang.

Seragam SMA Kuoh sudah kutaruh ditempat yang aman, yaitu dibawah meja kecil tempat kami makan tadi. Untung saja lantai kamarnya bersih dan tidak kotor, jadi aman-aman saja serta saat kami makan tadi, makanannya tidak berjatuh dan tidak mengenai baju seragamku. Untung saja, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Baiklah Naruse-san, lebih baik kita tidur, karena besok kita harus bangun agak pagi untuk mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah."

"B-Baik, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Dengan sihir, apa pun bisa."

Naruse-san yang mendengar kata-kataku itu hanya tersenyum senang saja. Dia lalu segera tidur… bersampingan denganku karena futonnya hanya 1 saja! Jangan salahkan aku, ini bukan tindakan dan keinginanku!

Aku pun juga segera tidur dengan futon itu. Futon itu dibagi berdua dan kami tidur dengan saling membalikkan badan ke arah lain.

Deg-Deg-Deg

Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang! Sial, ini pasti karena aku gugup tidur dengan Naruse-san. Padahal aku sudah sering tidur dengan Rias dan lainnya. Ada apakah denganku? Apakah karena Naruse-san adalah orang asing bagiku, karena kami baru pertama bertemu? Kurasa karena baru pertama bertemu.

Ya sudahlah, kurasa aku hanya akan tidur saja dan bangun dikeesokan harinya. Selamat tidur.

Keesokan harinya, pagi hari…

"Akairyuu-san, bangun…"

"Ngghh… 5 menit lagi…"

"Ini sudah jam 6 pagi, Akairyuu-san. Kau harus mendaftarkanku dulu sebagai murid disekolahmu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari Naruse-san, aku langsung bangun dan kaget.

"Hah! Benar juga, apa kau sudah mandi dan makan?"

"Sudah, Akairyuu-san. Tinggal dirimu saja yang belum."

"B-Baiklah. Aku akan mandi lalu makan dengan cepat!"

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku itu, Naruse-san mengangguk dan menghela nafas sambil tersenyum simpul. Dengan buru-buru dan dikejar waktu, aku lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Aslinya aku bisa saja berangkat ke sekolah hanya dengan membasuh wajahku tapi kelihatannya tidak enak jadi kuputuskan untuk mandi saja.

11 menit kemudian…

Akhirnya aku selesai mandi juga dan kenapa aku merasa seperti merasakan _déjà vu_ ya? Ah sudahlah, sekarang waktunya makan. Apa yang kubeli kemarin ya? Ah, apakah ada roti? Kuharap ada.

Aku lalu mencari-cari dimana kemarin kantong plastic berisi makanan yang sudah kubeli dari supermarket. Setelah mencari-carinya, akhirnya kutemukan dan kurogoh isinya, berharap ada roti atau apa pun yang bisa dimakan dengan cepat karena meskipun jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai, aku harus mendaftarkan Naruse-san ke SMA Kuoh dulu.

"Dapat! Ayo Naruse-san, kita ke SMA Kuoh!"

"B-Baik, Akairyuu-san."

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan makanan dan untung saja roti, aku lalu segera menyuruh Naruse-san untuk segera pergi ke SMA Kuoh dengan cepat dan tidak membuang-buang waktu. Setelah keluar dari kamar, tak lupa ku kunci kamarku agar tidak membuatnya mudah dijadikan sasaran bagi para rampok.

Lagipula, apa yang akan dirampok dariku ini? Kamarku kan isinya tidak begitu mewah dan banyak, apalagi berharga. Kalau dirampok atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut diculik, yang diculik adalah Naruse-san atau diriku yang notabenenya adalah Sekiryuutei.

Kami pun langsung berlari. Aku menyuruh Naruse-san berlari karena kalau menggunakan sihir teleportasi nanti akan mengundang kecurigaan dari orang-orang. Dia pun mengerti dan ikut-ikutan berlari.

Boing-boing-boing-boing

Suara dada besarnya yang memantul akibat dari dirinya yang tengah berlari ini, membuat nafsu mesumku menjadi naik. Ah, jangan… jangan…! Tahan hasrat mesummu, Issei! Jika tidak, itu bisa bahaya! Tahan… huff… tahan… huff…

Setelah berlari selama 10 menit, kami akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Kuoh. Masih sepi dan kulihat yang masuk ke area sekolah hanyalah pegawai dan para guru serta lainnya. Aku menoleh ke Naruse-san.

"Naruse-san, ayo masuk kedalam."

"Baik, Akairyuu-san."

Dengan anggukan dari Naruse-san, kami pun melangkahkan kaki kami memasuki area dalam sekolah untuk berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah agar bisa mendaftarkannya ke SMA Kuoh. Sepertinya nanti aka nada keributan luar biasa yang terjadi, seperti para murid laki-laki akan iri padaku… semoga saja tidak.

10 menit kemudian…

Kami akhirnya sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. Suasana sekolah masih begitu sepi, aku mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah lalu tak lama kemudian, pak kepala sekolah membuka pintunya. Setelah aku menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku menemuinya, dia mengangguk setuju.

Aku dan Naruse-san lalu masuk kedalam untuk membicarakan masalah Naruse-san menjadi murid baru disekolah ini. Entah kenapa, aku jadi seperti orang tua, saudara atau pamannya karena aku yang mengurus segalanya tentang keperluan sekolahnya saat ini.

Setelah bicara panjang lebar meski tadi ada sedikit ketidaksetujuan, aku dan kepala sekolah akhirnya mencapai kesetujuan dengan bermodalkan sedikit sihir tapi hanya sihir untuk mengubah sedikit ingatannya.

Kepala sekolah memberikan keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk sekolah padaku, aku lalu memberikannya kepada Naruse-san dan dia berkata kalau dia ingin memakainya sekarang ini disini. Aku menjadi kaget akan itu, kubuat dulu pak kepala sekolah pingsan dan aku membalikkan badanku ke arah lain untuk tidak mengintip Naruse-san berganti baju.

8 menit kemudian…

"Sudah selesai, Akairyuu-san."

Aku yang mendengar itu lalu membalikkan badanku dan melihat baju Naruse-san berganti menjadi seragam SMA Kuoh. Oooh, cocok juga jika dia memakai begitu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, Naruse-san. Nanti ada guru pembimbing yang sudah dipanggil pak kepala sekolah datang dan memandumu menuju kelasmu."

"A-Ah. B-Baiklah…"

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mengangguk lalu melambaikan tanganku padanya. Kakiku melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan bersiap meninggalkan Naruse-san sendirian. Kurasa dia ada di kelas yang berbeda denganku tapi tidak apa-apa lah, aku bisa melindunginya meskipun berbeda kelas.

Oh ya, aku baru sadar kalau sekarang aku sekelas dengan Rias dan Akeno. Ya, sekelas dengan dua Great Onee-sama itu memang hal langkah yang jarang terjadi. Sekelas dengan dua orang cantik dan berdada besar itu adalah suatu anugrah!

Tak disangka, selama aku berpikiran itu saat berjalan menuju kelas… ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan ruang kelas. Tanpa basa-basi, aku lalu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya. Kakiku melangkah menuju tempat dudukku, yaitu disebelah Rias.

Setelah sampai, aku lalu duduk dan merenggangkan badanku lalu tidur sejenak. Jam 06.29 AM… hampir waktunya jam pelajaran pertama. Kurasa tidak sia-sia aku bangun pagi tadi.

10 menit kemudian…

Zzz… Krr…

Sreg!

Ng? Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka… apakah sudah waktunya guru datang.

Saat mendengar suara itu, yang kurasa adalah suara pintu dibuka… aku juga mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, bukan… tapi dua orang. Aku jadi bingung, siapa satunya? Bukankah guru yang mengajar hanyalah satu.

Aku juga mendengar kalau ternyata disekitarku mulai menjadi ramai akan para murid kelasku. Bahkan aku sedikit melirik Rias dan Akeno yang ternyata sudah ada di sampingku. Mereka mengobrolkan sesuatu.

Lalu, tiba-tiba mereka memandang ke depan. Aku jadi bingung, ada apa di depan dan mereka langsung bersikap normal lalu memperhatikan guru mereka.

"Nah. Perkenalkan dirimu kepada mereka."

"Baik."

Tunggu… suara ini… oi-oi…

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Naruse Mio. Semoga bisa berteman baik dengan kalian."

Apa kau bercanda?! Kenapa Naruse-san bisa sekelas denganku?!

Mataku membulat kaget ketika melihat adanya Naruse-san disini. Dia menjadi murid di kelas yang kutempati ini. Apakah ini kebetulan atau takdir? Aku tidak tahu tapi yang pasti… keterkejutanku tidak bisa hilang! Oh Satan, kuharap nanti tidak ada keributan karena masalahku dan Naruse-san.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **Forneus787 : :v**

 **iibjunior : akan dicoba untuk bumbu emosinya dan mungkin akan jelek karena baru pertama buat. kalau untuk itu, lihat aja sendiri, hohohoho**

 **Falling in Time : :v**

 **Vali992 : nguahahaha, begitulah**

 **kamprettama : ok-ok**

 **Guest : ya, makasih atas sarannya dan pujiannya**

 **Shinn Kazumiya : '-'**

 **fahri uchiha : terima kasih**

 **feba anata : sedap kayak mie sedap? :v**

 **arafim123 : wahahaha, kebiasaan ane**

 **Issei07 : biasa kalau alur lambat, dua sekiryuutei karena dia udah nunjukin sebentar BG-nya kepada Vali.**

 **47 : hahahaha, lihat aja sendiri nanti apakah naruto akan lebih kuat dari issei canon S1. untuk kemenangan, itu masih rahasia dan bacodnya dihilangin sedikit aja**

 **monkey D nico : begitukah? maaf ya :D**

 **ardnet lucifer : alasannya adalah karena sudah selesai melakukan percobaan kepada fanfic dengan MC Naruto. ingin mencoba menjadikan Issei MC yang dikenal banyak orang dan tidak dihina. ingin juga membuat cerita non-mainstream dari MC Issei.**

 **Untuk yang review lanjut doang, makasih tapi masa cuman review lanjut doang? :v Kasih dong review yang bagus kek :v**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another DxD**

 **Summary :** **Sudah 3 bulan lebih, sejak 666(Trihexa) dikalahkah oleh tim DxD dengan dibantu oleh sekutu lainnya. Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryuutei, sedang merasa kebosanan dan meminta saran kepada Ddraig untuk melakukan apa. Ddraig pun menyarankan untuk berkunjung ke dimensi lain dengan bantuan Great Red. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Saksikan sendiri!**

 **Pairing : Issei x ?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer : High School DxD dan Naruto bukanlah milik saya**

 **Warning : Goodlike!Issei Canon!Issei AU! Gaje! Mainstream**

 **Chapter 06 : Sampai jumpa!**

Kucoba untuk mengambil tanpa permisi buku pelajaran Rias yang ada disampingku itu lalu menutupi wajahku dengan buku itu dan berpura-pura belajar serta tidak mengenal Naruse-san.

Sumpah. Bisa-bisa akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat jika Naruse-san mengenalku dan kuharap aku tidak akan merasakan yang namanya _déjà vu_ lagi. Meski aku sudah pernah merasakannya ketika Hyoudou Naruto atau Naruto pertama kali mati lalu dihidupkan lagi atau tepatnya direinkarnasikan menjadi budak iblisnya si Rias.

 **[Hahahaha. Sepertinya keberuntungan berada di pihakmu ya, partner?]**

Berisik! Keberuntungan apanya, hah? Yang kudapat malah nanti kesialan. Aku tidak mau kejadian di dunia asalku terulang lagi disini.

Aku hanya menghela nafasku saat selesai mengatakan itu dan bisa kudengar suara tawa dengan nada berat dari sang naga merah ini. Kurasa aku tak bisa menganggap hal ini keberuntungan, melainkan sebuah kesialan.

Memang sih aku selalu ingin disukai dan dicintai banyak perempuan tapi sekarang kan aku sudah berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Apalagi sekarang ekstensiku dipecah menjadi 2 dan juga sepasang saudara! Laki-laki dan perempuan. Laki-laki tampan dan perempuan yang cantik, apalagi mereka terkenal di SMA Kuoh.

Sungguh beruntung sekali, diriku yang ada di dimensi ini. Apakah nasib diriku di berbagai dimensi juga berbeda? Apa penampilan dan hal lainnya juga berbeda? Apakah hanya aku saja, yaitu Hyoudou Issei, yang selalu sial? Gah. Dasar! Aku bahkan harus mati-matian untuk mendapatkan harem, meski hanya satu atau dua saja!

Bahkan aku sudah pernah mati sebanyak dua kali! Pertama, dibunuh saat berkencan oleh si brengsek Raynare. Kedua, karena tubuhku terkena racun Samael saat melawan si bajingan Shalba Beelzebub. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan tubuh baru berkat bantuan Great Red dan diberi kekuatan oleh Ophis.

Lebih parah lagi ketika aku menggunakan mode [DxD] – Diabolos Dragon, aku tak bisa mengatakan atau melihat dada besar! Sebuah rasa sakit luar biasa yang selevel ketika terkena tombak cahaya kurasakan tiap kali memikirkan dan mencoba mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Bahkan kedua orang tuaku jadi mengetahui tentang dunia supranatural. Aku merasa bersalah namun mereka menerimanya, meski aku tidak terima ketika melibatkan kedua orang tuaku! Haah. Entah kenapa aku kesal tiap kali mengingat hal itu.

"Baiklah Naruse-kun. Kau bisa duduk di depan Akairyuu-kun. Akairyuu-kun, silahkan angkat tanganmu."

Mendengar itu, aku pun mengangkat tangan kananku. Naruse-san berjalan menuju arahku! Dia memasang sebuah senyuman ramah meski tadi dia terkejut ketika melihatku. Aku yakin dia pasti tadi terkejut karena berada di kelas yang sama denganku.

Sial-sial-sial. Naruse-san disini. Dia duduk didepanku lagi! Ddraig sobatku, apa yang harus kulakukan?!

 **[Hm… diam saja dan perhatikan pelajaranmu. Ingat, kau sudah kelas 3 sekarang. Belajarla yang rajin.]**

S-Sialan kau. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, akan kuturuti.

Dan begitulah perbicangan sejenakku dengan sobatku Ddraig. Kurasa aku harus menerimanya. Semoga aku tidak diperlakukan seperti dulu lagi karena berkenalan dengan Naruse-san yang notabenenya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan seksi itu.

* * *

Haah. Waktu istirahat, sungguh waktu yang menyenangkan dan biasa kugunakan untuk mengintip para gadis di klub kendo. Namun kelihatannya sekarang aku tak bisa melakukannya. Bisa-bisa aku mendapatkan sebuah reputasi yang buruk disini.

Aku tak mau di dimensiku dan dimensi ini mendapatkan reputasi yang buruk. Cukup di dimensiku saja. Lagipula… aku hanya sebentar saja berada disini. Mungkin hanya sekitar 1 tahun saja.

Kuhela nafasku sambil menatap ke arah jendela kelas disebelahku itu dengan tatapan kosong. Mataku tak sengaja melirik ke arah dimana terlihat 3 sosok orang yang terlihat buru-buru. Ya, mereka adalah Naruto, Matsuda dan Motohama.

Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju _spot_ mengintip di ruang ganti klub kendo. Ya, kelihatannya kebiasaan mengintip mereka tak pernah hilang bahkan di dimensi ini namun yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah dengan adanya si Hyoudou Naruto ini.

Hyoudou Naruto, dia salah satu orang yang menggantikan ekstensiku, Hyoudou Issei di dimensi ini. Dia adalah seorang pemuda berambut oranye jabrik dengan mata safir dan wajah rupawan yang bisa dibilang tampan. Dia dikenal sebagai Pangeran Mesum karena meskipun dia mesum tapi disegani dan disukai banyak perempuan namun dia juga anggota dari Trio Mesum.

Saudarinya dia, ya dia punya saudari, adalah seorang gadis cantik dan imut bernama Hyoudou Elis. Dia bisa dibilang adalah diriku versi perempuan tapi dengan sifat seperti Asia, yaitu polos dan penyayang. Sungguh tidak adil sekali, aku merasa diriku yang ada di dimensi ini begitu beruntung.

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas berat. Merenungkan hal itu tak ada gunanya juga. Aku harus segera mencari cara untuk pulang ke dimensiku sendiri.

Oh ya, bagaimana kalau pergi ke Dimensional Gap dan menemui Great Red? Hah! Aku jenius! Wahahahaha! Masalah terpecahkan dan selesai tanpa hambatan! Tinggal gunakan sihir teleportasi dengan titik koordinat yang Ddraig simpan, masalah tuntas!

Bagus. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan kesana. Bisa gawat kalau aku membolos.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, aku tersenyum senang. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang dari depan yang memanggilku. Ternyata itu adalah Naruse Mio-san! Perempuan cantik berambut merah twintail, bermara merah muda dan berdada besar.

"A-Ada apa, Naruse-san? Apa ada perlu denganku?"

"Anu… bisa temani aku berkeliling sekolah, Akairyuu-san? Aku belum begitu kenal lingkungan sekolah."

"Eh. Tapi kan kau bisa minta ke teman-teman sekelas. Ya kan, teman-teman?"

Mereka, teman-teman sekelasku, mengangguk mendengar kata-kata dariku namun kulihat ekspresi wajah Naruse-san menjadi aneh. Ya, dia cemberut, kedua pipinya mengembung tanda cemberut sambil melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan sebal.

Astaga. Kesalahan apa lagi yang kuperbuat? Ddraig, tolong beritahu diriku ini!

Mendengar permintaan tolongku itu, membuat sang Kaisar Naga Merah yang mendiami Boosted Gearku terbangun. Tentu saja aku dan Ddraig berbicara lewat telepati, jadi tidak akan dikira aneh oleh orang-orang disekitar.

 **[Hm? Hoaam… selamat pagi, Partner. Maaf aku bangun kesiangan.]**

Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa Naruse-san cemberut dan menatapku dengan tatapan sebal? Aku butuh bimbinganmu, wahai sobatku!

 **[Hm… tidak disini dan di dimensi asalmu, kau sama bodohnya ya? Sudah jelas-jelas dia sebal karena kau tidak mau menuruti keinginannya.]**

Keinginannya? Eh… tapi kan dia bisa menyuruh teman-teman sekelas daripada aku. Aku sebisa mungkin ingin dia bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekolah, seperti di kelasnya. Lagipula dia kan penghuni dimensi ini, sedangkan aku tidak.

 **[Partner… ya, kau benar juga sih tapi tak ada salahnya juga kau ikutan bergaul dengan mereka meski dirimu bukan penghuni dimensi ini. Kau tahu, sendirian itu tidak enak, meski ada beberapa orang yang lebih suka sendiri tapi kuharap kau tidak seperti itu.]**

…Ddraig. Yah tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Kau tahu, masalahnya aku bukanlah penghuni dimensi ini. Jika aku kembali, mereka pasti akan melupakanku. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada sendirian. Melihat teman-teman yang sudah kau dapat dengan susah payah, menangisi kepergian dan menunggu kedatanganmu yang bisa dibilang mustahil.

 **[Pikirkan hal itu nanti! Kau ingin merubah dirimu menjadi lebih baik kan? Maka sekaranglah saatnya. Aku tahu ini mungkin tak berpengaruh begitu besar di masa depan karena kau pasti akan kembali lagi, namun jangan sia-siakan! Mungkin saja ini berpengaruh lebih baik ketika kau sudah kembali!]**

Begitu ya… entah kenapa apa yang Ddraig katakana serasa masuk akal. Ya, memang aku pasti akan dilupakan dan tidak mungkin kembali ke dimensi ini bila urusanku selesai. Aku tahu itu dan sangat mengerti.

Baiklah Ddraig. Aku mengerti hal itu dan oh ya… sepulang sekolah, aku akan pergi ke Dimensional Gap. Mencoba memeriksa apakah kita bisa kembali lagi! Kau masih ingat koordinat lokasinya kan? Jangan bilang tidak!

 **[O-Oke. Aku masih ingat sih tapi seperti kataku, aku tak bisa menjamin 100% lho.]**

Tidak apa-apa. Meski aku masih tidak percaya padamu setelah membuat kita terjebak disini, namun kesampingkan dulu hal itu. Lebih baik aku mengantar Naruse-san berkeliling area sekolah. Terima kasih atas saranmu Ddraig!

 **[Owh. Sama-sama. Semoga beruntung dan aku akan kembali tidur~.]**

Ya-ya. Selamat tidur Ddraig.

Dengan begitu, obrolanku dengan Ddraig berakhir. Aku lalu menoleh ke Naruse-san dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik-baik, Naruse-san. Akan kuantar. Jangan marah begitu. Oke?"

Seketika, ekspresi cemberut dan tatapan sebalnya berganti menjadi ceria. Dia memasang wajah senang dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju padaku.

"Um! Terima kasih, Akairyuu-san."

"Sama-sama. Ayo, Naruse-san."

Aku lalu berdiri dari tempat dudukku sambil menjulurkan tangan kiriku padanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia pun menerima uluran tanganku dan kami lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan tujuan untuk mengenalkan lingkungan sekolah kepada Naruse-san.

Naruse-san begitu senang sekali ketika kuajak berkeliling sekolah. Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan saja ketika menanggapi tiap kata-kata dan ekspresi yang dia keluarkan itu. Ya, meski dia sempat marah-marah karena malu padaku tapi itu menyenangkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami akhirnya sudah selesai berkeliling sekolah. Untung saja tak ada hambatan, jadi selesai tepat waktu sebelum pelajaran berikutnya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah selesai. Bagaimana Naruse-san? Apa kau sudah puas?"

"Hmm… sebenarnya sih belum tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Akairyuu-san. Jadi kapan-kapan saja! Bagaimana?"

"Ah, begitu ya? Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas atau kita akan dimarahi."

"B-Baik!"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul sembari berjalan menuju kelas dengan ditemani oleh Naruse-san. Ya, meski kami sudah berkeliling sekolah untuk mengenalkannya kepada Naruse-san, tapi dia masih belum puas.

Itu membuatku bingung. Yah, kesampingkan saja hal itu dan pikirkan kapan-kapan.

Bel pelajaran terakhir pun sudah berbunyi. Artinya menandakan waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Para murid dan guru berhamburan keluar dari kelas atau ruangan lainnya dengan tujuan untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Begitu juga denganku, Akairyuu Issei. Ya, itu adalah namaku sekarang di dimensi ini. Aku berniat untuk pulang, namun ada satu hal yang masih belum kulakukan.

Hngghh! Akhirnya pulang sekolah! Bagus-bagus. Sekarang saatnya berangkat ke Dimensional Gap! Oke Ddraig, bangunlan! Berikan aku koordinatnya.

 **[Nghh… baik-baik. Hoaam… ini kuberikan.]**

Setelah membangunkan Ddraig si Naga Pemalas ini dan diberikan koordinat lokasi Dimensional Gap, aku langsung bergegas pergi dari kelas dan menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"A-Akairyuu-san!"

"Eh?"

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan tangan kiriku dipegang oleh seseorang dan namaku dipanggil. Ketika aku menoleh untuk mencari tahunya, itu adalah Naruse-san! Ya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung sambil masih memegangi tangan kiriku.

"Um. Ada apa, Naruse-san?"

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah arah ke kos'anmu itu bukan disana?"

Ah. Begitu rupanya ya? Hm… sepertinya harus kuberitahukan kepadanya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Naruse-san. Kau bisa pulang duluan. Ini, kuberikan kuncinya padamu."

Aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya sambil memberikan kunci cadangan kamarku. Saat kulihat tatapannya, dia memasang tatapan sedih dan khawatir. Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh ketika melihatnya.

"B-Benarkah? Baiklah. Akan kutunggu kalau begitu."

"Bagus-bagus. Oh ya, ini juga kuberikan uang untuk membeli makanan. Dah ya."

Setelah memberikan uang dan mengatakan itu, aku langsung bergegas menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Naruse-san mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan padaku, tak lupa kubalas juga.

Maaf Naruse-san, kelihatannya ini hari terakhirku berada di dimensi ini.

Setelah berlari menuju halaman sekolah selama 5 menit, aku sudah sampai. Kuperiksa sekitarku untuk mencegah apakah ada orang atau tidak? Bagus! Tidak ada orang. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melakukan sihir teleportasi, berpindah menuju Dimensional Gap, dimana sang Great Red berada.

Kumohon… biarkan aku kembali!

Lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory pun tercipta di bawah kakiku. Sebuah sinar berwarna crimson menyelimutiku. Lama-kelamaan sinar itu menutupi seluruh tubuhku saat aku memejamkan mata.

* * *

Disinilah diriku, berada di Dimensional Gap. Dapat kulihat seekor naga merah raksasa yang berenang dengan bebasnya di tempat itu. Begitu tenang, sunyi dan tak diganggu siapa pun.

Akhirnya! Aku berada disini juga! Oh, aku bisa melihat si Great Red dan… Ophis! Itu Ophis kan? Entah kenapa dia sedikit berbeda. Lebih baik kupanggil saja.

"Permisi! Apa kau Great Red sang Kaisar Naga Merah Sejati dan Ophis sang Naga Ouroboros?"

Mendengar panggilanku itu, mulut besar Great Red terbuka dan mengaum. Tentu saja aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya tapi untung saja Ophis, entahlah dia tak mirip dengan Ophis yang kukenal, mengatakan sesuatu.

"Itu benar! Namaku Ophis, sang Naga Ouroboros! Ada apa ya? Apa kau ada perlu? Bagaimana kau bisa disini dan baumu… serasa tidak asing."

W-Whoa. Entah kenapa Ophis yang berada di hadapanku lebih mirip seperti Serafall-sama. Penampilannya Ophis tidak jauh berbeda dari yang kutahu. Sifatnya begitu berbeda dan dia tidak menjadi seorang gadis kecil atau loli lagi!

Ah, kurasa aku pernah melihat penampilan ini. Ya-ya, ini adalah penampilan dewasa Ophis. Entah kenapa aku agak heran saja ketika mengetahui sifat Ophis disini berbeda 180 derajat dari yang kukenal.

"A-Ahahaha. Mohon maafkan diriku. Namaku Akairyuu Issei. Aku hanya seorang campuran Iblis-Naga. Soal bau yang tidak asing itu, aku tak bisa memberitahukan detailnya padamu, Ophis-san."

"Uhm… begitu ya? Sayang sekali~! Jadi, ada keperluan apa dirimu datang kesini? Kau tahu, tak banyak orang yang datang kesini dan jarang sekali karena ini seperti tempat tersenyembunyi. Jadi aku dan Baka-Red terkejut ketika mengetahui ada orang selain kami berada disini."

"Begitukah? Hm. Anggap saja aku mendapatkan titik koordinat tempat ini dari kenalanku. Yah, dia adalah orang yang tak bisa kusebutkan namanya. Privasi-privasi. Soal kedatanganku disini, apa bisa aku berpindah dimensi dengan bantuan Great Red?"

"Ah, maaf ya Ise. Boleh kupanggil begitu kan?"

Aku mengangguk saja sambil mendengarkan lanjutan dari perkataannya.

"Tidak sembarang orang bisa berpindah dimensi. Apalagi orang asing macam dirimu, tak mungkin Baka-Red izinkan, bukan?"

"Hmm… sudah kuduga."

Begitu ya? Tch. Beresiko juga kalau aku membeberkan identitasku pada mereka. Apalagi Vali sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi bagaimana ini? Kalau tak memberitahukan itu padanya, aku tak mendapatkan izin untuk berpindah dimensi.

Aku menghela nafas ketika selesai memikirkan itu lalu menatap mereka, khususnya Ophis, dengan sebuah senyuman pasrah.

"Aaah. Begitu ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Aku pamit dulu."

Kulambaikan tanganku pada mereka dan berbalik pergi, namun tiba-tiba bahu kiriku merasakan sebuah tangan. Ya, sebuah tangan memegang bahu kiriku dan dapat kurasakan sebuah aura yang luar biasa kuat dan mematikan.

Aku lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ophis yang 'tersenyum'. Sebuah senyuman mematikan dan aura naga yang dia keluarkan sampai membuatku berkeringat dingin dan bulu kudukku merinding ketakutan.

Dengan nada gemetaran ketakutan sambil berkeringat dingin, aku bertanya kepadanya.

"A-Ada apa ya, Ophis-san? Urusanku sudah selesai."

"Nein-nein. Aku ingin menantangmu untuk bertarung, Ise. Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku mencium bau yang tak asing darimu."

"Ehm. Aku hanyalah iblis biasa dan tak begitu hebat, kenapa kau bisa beranggapan begitu?"

Mengabaikan perkataanku, Ophis mulai mengendus-endus tubuhku. Membuatku agak risih dan malu. Setelah puas dan selesai mengendus tubuhku, dia lalu menjawabnya dengan berkata.

"Tuh kan. Aku tak asing dengan baumu. Mirip seperti baunya Baka-Red!"

"Eh?!"

Gaah! O-Ophis mengetahuinya? Sial-sial-sial. Bagaimana ini? Apa harus kuberi alasan yang pantas untuk mengelabuinya? Aku tak mau berurusan dengan hal merepotkan! Baiklah, aku akan membohonginya saja!

"Ya kan? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki bau sama persis seperti Baka-Red? Apa kau anaknya atau semacamnya? Seingatku Baka-Red tak mempunyai anak, apalagi istri."

"Ehem. Singkat kata saja, aku adalah keturunan dari naga tersembunyi."

"Hm? Naga tersembunyi? Ah, kau bohong. Memang naga jenis apa?"

Geh. Tak mempan juga rupanya. Satu-satunya cara adalah… kabur!

"Ah. Sepertinya sudah malam, aku pamit dulu. Dah ya, Ophis-san!"

Dengan cepat, aku langsung menepis tangan Ophis dari bahuku dan melakukan teleportasi untuk kembali ke kota Kuoh. Meninggalkan Ophis yang sekilas memasang ekspresi cemberut dan marah-marah persis seperti Serafall-sama!

* * *

Sekarang aku sudah berada 10 meter dekat area bangunan kos yang kutinggali. Ya, sebuah bangunan dengan lantai bertingkat 4. Bangunan sederhana atau bisa dibilang dihuni oleh para penyewa kos-kos'annya.

Kedua kakiku lalu melangkah menuju kamar kosku, yaitu kamar 225. Harusnya hanya aku yang tinggal di kamar itu tapi karena suatu kejadian, penghuninya bertambah 1. Dia adalah Naruse Mio, siswi baru di SMA Kuoh yang juga berada di kelasku itu.

Entah aku harus senang atau tidak tapi lebih baik kuabaikan saja. Aku heran kenapa Rias dan teman-temannya tidak menemuiku. Apakah mereka ada urusan? Kalau pun ada, itu bukan urusanku, itu urusan mereka.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan nada malas dan lelah, aku masuk kedalam kamar kosku. Sebuah suara yang nyaman dan enak didengar terdengar oleh kedua gendang telingaku. Suara itu menyambut kedatanganku.

"Selamat datang, Akairyuu-san! Habis darimana?"

"Ah. Hanya sekedar latihan saja."

Naruse-san mengganguk paham mendengar kata-kataku lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya. Tunggu, memasak? Memangnya kita punya peralatan masak ya? Untuk sejenak, kupicingkan kedua mataku memeriksa apakah penglihatanku yang salah atau tidak.

Di mataku sekarang terlihat satu set lengkap alat memasak! Ya, seperti panic, penggorengan, wajan dan lainnya. Siapa yang membelinya? Uang siapa? Uang yang kuberikan tadi tidaklah cukup! Apa jangan-jangan Naruse-san merampok?

"N-Naruse-san… itu alat-alat memasaknya, dapat darimana? Seingatku tadi pagi tidak ada."

Mendengar kata-kataku, Naruse-san pun memasang sebuah senyuman ceria.

"Oh! Ini tadi ibu kos yang memberikannya. Katanya ini peralatan memasak lamanya. Dia baru saja mendapatkan peralatan memasak yang baru. Katanya sih dibelikan oleh suaminya sebagai hadiah."

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa heran saja. Apakah ini keberuntunganku juga? Lebih baik kuanggap begitu saja.

"Begitu… ya? Ya sudahlah. Kita beruntung dan oh ya, apa ibu kos tidak menegurmu? Misal menegurmu karena sekarang kau tinggal seatap denganku."

"Ah. Untuk masalah itu aku sudah mengaturnya. Ya, meski aku harus menghipnotisnya sedikit agar lebih mudah."

Dia sama seperti Rias dulu! Begitu tenang dan melakukan apa pun agar tidak terbongkar rahasianya dan membuat orang panik. Entah kenapa aku merasakan déjà vu darinya. Sungguh kebetulan yang mengerikan, membuatku takut saja.

Aku hanya mengangguk heran saja sambil duduk menunggu Naruse-san selesai memasak. Namun aku baru sadar satu hal, yaitu Naruse-san begitu cocok menggunakan celemek itu! Dia terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga muda. Ya, istri muda.

Aah~ Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati. Ya, itu menyejukkan hatiku. Meski di tempat asalku selalu disuguhi pemandangan yang lebih luar biasa dari ini, namun aku tak merasa bosan akan pemandangan seperti ini.

Ekspresi wajahku sekarang berganti menjadi senyuman bahagia. Saat-saat tenang dan damai seperti inilah yang kudambakan sejak dulu. Saat ini aku penasaran akan suatu hal. Yaitu, apakah identitasku akan terkuak begitu cepat oleh Ophis dimensi ini? Semoga saja tidak.

Ya, kalau terkuak begitu cepat ada kemungkinan aku bisa mempengaruhi keseimbangan dimensi ini.

 **[Partner, dengan adanya kita disini, itu sudah membuat keseimbangan dimensi ini runtuh. Apa kau tahu dengan yang namanya Butterfly Effect?]**

Butterfly Effect? Ah! Sekarang kau mengingatkannya. Ya, aku pernah mempelajari hal itu di sekolah dan beberapanya di internet. Jadi bagaimana ini Ddraig? Kita tak bisa pulang dengan mudah dan jika berada disini terus, ada kemungkinan perubahan yang besar terjadi di dimensi ini.

 **[Err… begitu ya? Mau bagaimana lagi… kita terus jalani saja kehidupan disini namun sebisa mungkin, meminimalisir dampak dari Butterfly Effect tersebut. Bagaimana? Ya, singkatnya seperti bekerja dibalik baying-bayang seperti Pembunuh atau Ninja.]**

Gah! Entah kenapa aku agak tidak suka dengan bekerja dibalik bayang-bayang. Itu sama sekali tidak keren, tidak jantan!

Benar. Bekerja dibalik bayang-bayang itu sama halnya seperti pengecut! Tidak akan ada yang menghargai kerja keras dan usahamu kalau begitu. Tak ada yang mengakuimu dan bahkan peduli padamu.

 **[Haah. Baiklah. Akan kuberikan dua pilihan padamu. Pertama : Menghindari sekecil mungkin dampak Butterfly Effect dengan bekerja dibalik bayang-bayang. Kedua : Mengabaikan resiko dan dampak Butterfly Effect dengan melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Pilih yang mana, Partner?]**

Gaaaaah! S-Sulit sekali pilihannya. Tak ada pilihan lain kah? Misal kalau aku terpaksa bekerja secara terang-terangan karena suatu kondisi mendesak.

Mendengar penawaranku itu, Ddraig pun berpikir sebentar. Berusaha mencerna dan memikirkannya dengan baik. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah dan senyum penuh penasaran, tak sabaran, menunggu jawaban Ddraig ini.

"Selesai! Makanannya sudah jadi, Akairyuu-san!"

Disaat aku menunggu jawaban dari Ddraig yang tertunda itu, Naruse-san ternyata sudah selesa memasak makanannya. Mendengar itu aku langsung berdiri dan mendekatinya untuk melihat dari dekat.

"Hoooh. Sudah selesai kah? Ya sudah, boleh kubantu menyiapkannya?"

"E-Eh. B-Boleh… kok…"

Aku mengangguk senang ketika mendengar ucapan malu-malu dari Naruse-san itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan begitu, aku dengan segera menyiapkan peralatan makannya. Ternyata aku baru sadar kalau selain peralatan masak, ibu kos juga memberikan beberapa piring, sendok, mangkuk, garpu, sumpit dan lainnya.

Ya meskipun bekas mereka sih. Ah, bekas maksudku itu bekas yang sudah bersih. Jadi aman saja kalau digunakan dan memang masih layak kalau kulihat-lihat.

"Oke. Semua sudah siap, saatnya makan!"

Dan begitulah. Kami berdua pun memakan makan malam kami dengan lahap. Ternyata Naruse-san memasak sebuah hidangan yang sederhana namun bergizi. Ikan goreng dan beberapa sayuran serta nasi hangat. Ada juga sup sebagai tambahannya.

Uuh! Enak sekali. Apakah ini hari keberuntunganku? Kalau pun benar, aku sungguh bersyukur, oh Satan!

"Hahahaha. Akairyuu-san, jangan buru-buru kalau makan."

Eng? A-Ah. Sial, aku melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan di hadapan Naruse-san!

Mendengar itu, aku pun berhenti sejenak sambil melihat Naruse-san yang tertawa geli itu. Kugaruk belakang kepalaku sambil tersenyum kaku.

"A-Ahahaha. M-Maafkan aku, Naruse-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa kok begitu buru-buru makannya? Apa kau ada urusan sebentar lagi?"

"Oh. Tidak kok. Hanya saja makanan buatanmu begitu enak! Lezat sekali, aku sampai tak bisa berhenti memakannya!"

"E-Eh. B-Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum setuju dan melihat Naruse-san yang wajahnya memerah padam. Dia merasa malu ketika mendengar pujianku. Sial, bagaimana ini? Apakah kata-kataku super efektif untuk menaklukan perempuan? Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, Ise! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!

Dan begitulah. Ini adalah makan malam keduaku bersama Naruse Mio, sang gadis twintail berambut merah berdada besar yang tinggal seatap atau sekamar denganku karena alasan tertentu. Entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, kami mendapatkan satu set peralatan memasak dan peralatan makan.

* * *

Pagi hari yang baru muncul dan menggantikan hari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa mataku begitu berat, masih terasa mengantuk. Aku bahkan merasa tidak ingin masuk sekolah untuk hari ini.

Haaah… makan malam kemarin sungguh lezat sekali. Aku bahkan sampai menambah nasinya sekitar 3x. Ya, untung saja nasinya cukup… untuk 3 hari kedepan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak tahu apakah kemarin itu memang hari keberuntunganku.

Aneh sekali. Kami berdua diberikan peralatan memasak dan makan oleh ibu kos. Ya, meskipun bekas sih tapi itu sangat-sangat berguna sekali! Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot untuk membeli kedua hal tersebut. Masalah itu sudah tuntas, jadi yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah masalah lain.

Ophis, sang Naga Ouroboros. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di dimensiku. Sifatnya begitu mirip Serafall-sama dan penampilannya bukanlah loli lagi, yaitu penampilan dewasanya.

"Akairyuu-san! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi dan kita harus sekolah!"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku, yap itu adalah Naruse-san, aku menjadi begitu lemas dan tidak punya niatan untuk bangun. Aku mencoba menolak dirinya yang terus-menerus berusaha membangunkanku itu.

Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah aura yang luar biasa menakutkan. Agak mirip dengan aura Power of Destruction milik Rias dan Sirzechs-sama tapi… ini jauh lebih mengerikan! Aura itu membuatku merinding ketakutan!

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, maka… bersiap-siaplah untuk musnah dalam hitungan ke-10, Akairyuu-san."

Hii! B-Bisa gawat kalau itu terjadi! Baiklah, aku harus bangun! Dia mulai menghitung mundur!

"B-Baik! Aku akan bangun, jangan lakukan itu!"

Dengan cepat, aku pun langsung bangun untuk menghindari amukan dari Naruse-san ini kalau dalam 10 detik tidak dilaksanakan. Aura menyeramkan yang keluar dari tubuh Naruse-san itu perlahan memudar dan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Aku menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahuinya.

Setelah selesai membangunkanku, dia mengambil sesuatu dari wastafel dan dia memberikannya padaku.

"I-Ini, Akairyuu-san. Aku membuatkanmu bekal."

E-Eeeeeeeeeeh? B-Bekal? Naruse-san membuatkanku bekal? Dan apa-apaan itu ekspresi malu-malunya yang sesekali melirik ke arah lain saat memberikannya padaku? Uuuh! Apakah aku harus senang? Haruskah, haruskah?!

"T-Terima kasih, Naruse-san. Aku jadi merepotkanmu, ahahaha."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika aku menerima bekal itu dan tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Tidak kok, Akairyuu-san. Justru aku yang merepotkanmu karena menumpang tinggal denganmu. Anggap saja ini sebagai biaya penggantiku untuk tinggal denganmu."

Ooooooooh! S-Sialan. Senyumannya yang begitu manis dan tanpa tambahan pemanis buatan itu membuatku bahagia! Sungguh, aku benar-benar bahagia melihat seorang gadis cantik peduli padaku, bahkan di dimensi ini, jadi aku merasa tidak sendirian.

Dengan merasa segan, kugaruk pipi kananku sambil mencoba tersenyum kepadanya.

"Begitukah? Aku juga terbantu dan oh ya, aku akan mandi dulu. Tunggu aku ya?"

"Baik, Akairyuu-san."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruse-san yang tentunya selalu bangun lebih awal dariku dan membangunkanku. Beruntung sekali! Hahahaha! Apakah pengaruh dari Sekiryuutei begitu menempel erat padaku? Naga benar-benar luar biasa! Sembah Naga!

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **Emiya 07 : Bacod aja lu njeg :v 9 sini gelut *digebukin reader***

 **diandraraya : Makasih :D**

 **Vali992 : Spam lu :v**

 **Yustinus225 : wwwwww. udah dilanjut**

 **Hyuuki Ga Ara : wah, gak bisa ngejamin**

 **arafim123 : gpp ea xD dia salah satu heroine di fanfic ini**

 **Hercule Poirot12 : silahkan :D**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


End file.
